


Just Give Me a Reason

by Destiel_Cockles



Series: Wincest Firsts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Body Part Kinks, Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, Brother Feels, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Frottage, Kinks, Love Confessions, Lust, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Rimming, Sex in a Car, Sex in the Impala, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Teasing, Top Dean, Top Sam, Topping from the Bottom, Unrequited Love, Wincest - Freeform, lots and lot of wincest sex, porn with slot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants Dean, Dean wants Sam but Dean is sure it is all in his head because he wants it so bad. All it took was someone pointing out that Sam has it bad for him and Dean makes a move. He just does it in his immature Dean way, he has to drive Sam a little crazy because they still have miles to go until they get to the motel anyway.</p><p>He wants to know why Sam loves him, so until Sam tells him he teases him. It probably is immature to suck on a Popsicle like that, or make his brother grab his ass and flaunt himself but it gets Sam all hyped up and he loves it but as usual his plan backfires and he ends up making himself too horny so they end up pulling over a few times and messing around. When they finally make it to the motel the real fun begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being so much longer than I thought it would be so I tried splitting it into chapters. Sorry if there any typos, I'll fix them soon, hope you like it =)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is at his breaking point, he has been in love with his brother for as long as he can remember and every day the need to be with him grows more and more intense. Dean feels the same way, he has a feeling Sam wants to be with him but figures it is all in his head since he wants it so much. They are on the road and stop at a diner, a waitress points out that they seem to be in love and that Sam has it bad for Dean. That was what Dean needed, the push to get him to finally admit to his brother he wants to be with him. Now he just has to figure out how to tell him, and being Dean his approach is a little immature but he loves watching Sam get all hyped up.

"You hungry Sammy? I’m hungry. Fucking  _starving_.”

Dean glanced over at his brother, he was looking out the window. Sam realized Dean was staring at him, waiting for a response.

Sam looked over at Dean and nodded. “Yeah, I guess.”

"What’s your problem? You’ve been all broody and quiet for hours. What’s got your panties all in a twist?"

Sam shrugged and looked back out the window.

"Well, we got about twenty miles ‘til the next town."

Sam sighed and laid his head back against the seat. “Damn. Whatever, just get us there as quick as you can, tired of being in this fucking car.”

"Shit, there’s nothing wrong with this car. You’re lucky we aren’t riding around in some piece of shit."

Sam rolled his eyes. “Mmm hmm. Well, I guess that’s up to the eye of the beholder what a piece of shit is.”

"You take that back, bitch. My car is  _not_  a piece of shit. It’s fucking cherry. Runs perfect, looks perfect…you jealous of my baby?” Dean glanced over and smirked, “Ahh, I’m joking, I treat both of my babies good.” Dean put his hand on Sam’s knee and squeezed it then slid it up, slapping his thigh.

Sam sucked in a breath, his leg felt hot in the place Dean had touched. He always got flustered when Dean flirted with him, he wondered if he did it jokingly or if he was really flirting with him. Sam looked up at Dean, not realizing he was giving him a bitchface.

"C’mon Sammy lighten up. Really, what’s your problem? You tired?"

Sam shook his head.

"Horny?"

Sam froze, of course he was horny. His brother always drove him to the point he was so horny he was practically insane.

Dean smirked. “Mmm have to take care of that then, won’t we?” Dean raised an eyebrow and bit down on his lip, he winked at Sam then turned back to the road.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Geez Sammy spit it out, you need me to help you get a girl, or uh…" Dean cleared his throat.

"Or what?"

"Nothing, just drop it."

"Not until you tell me what you meant."

"God Sam, stop."

"Stop what? You’re the one hinting at something, so what is it you’re trying to say Dean?"

Dean shrugged and grinned at Sam. Sam clenched his fist, he had no idea what his brother was trying to do to him. Was he trying to hint that he wanted him or was he just being a jackass like usual.

Dean let out a deep breath. His brother was acting strange, had been for the past week. But Dean didn’t let it bother him too much because being with Sam was the one and only thing that had ever made him happy. He didn’t even need anything else in the world besides Sam. The only other things that he really did to get his mind off of his crazy fucked up life was drinking and having sex. He did not even need to drink when he was with Sam to have a good time, although lately he did since Sam was in a strange mood, but Dean could go without ever hooking up with another girl if he could just get the one thing he truly desired, his brother.

In Dean’s eyes his brother was perfect, a little too perfect to be with him. He didn’t so much care that it was morally wrong to want to be with his brother, Sam wasn’t just his brother, he was his best friend, his reason to be alive, the one person he truly loved and would do anything for. Sam was everything to Dean, he had always made it his duty to protect him, and the one thing he wanted more than anything was for him to have a perfect life and he knew he could not give him that, and he wanted so much better for him so he just did what he always did, he ignored his feelings and buried them deep. He never knew if Sam wanted it too, he thought he did but sometimes he felt like he wanted it so much that he imagined it.

Dean always knew when something was wrong with Sam, and he knew something was bothering him. He was right, Sam was at his breaking point. He had been in love with Dean since he was a teenager, and every single day since he first realized he wanted his brother the feelings only intensified. He was now so astronomically in love with Dean he could barely even look at him, because every time he did he just wanted to grab him and kiss him, kiss him until they had sex and never stop. He could not take his eyes off of him, so he spent his entire day staring at his perfect brother, longing to be with him.

The problem was Sam never felt like Dean wanted him the same way. There were times where he was naive enough to think that there was a remote possibility but he would never know for sure because there was no way in hell he was going to risk saying something about it and have Dean get pissed and hate him. Dean had always given Sam everything he had ever wanted and done everything he could to make him happy. He would probably even go along with it and have sex even if he did not want it just to please Sam. Sam wanted Dean to want to be with him, he just had no idea how to figure out if he really wanted to. 

Sam looked over at Dean. His eyes were focused on the road so Sam studied his face, he knew every inch of it because he spend a majority of his time staring at it. But he could look at it forever because Dean’s face was gorgeous. The only other thing that interested him enough to tear his gaze away from Dean’s face was the rest of his body. His brother was perfectly built, all muscles and perfection.

Sam watched his hand turn the steering wheel, his arm rolling and his huge bicep flexing slightly causing Sam’s dick to start hardening even more. Sam’s eyes wandered to his brother’s other hand which was resting on his muscular thigh. His eyes traveled up a little further, he was wearing those damn tight jeans, the ones that fit him so perfect it was like he wasn’t wearing anything at all. They made his perfect ass look even more appealing and Sam could never tear his eyes away from his ass in them and when his brother started to get an erection, well, Sam could barely stand it because he could always see just how hard he was, and how big. And he was big. Huge. It turned him on so damn much he could barely stand it. Of course he had to be wearing those jeans today because today for some reason Sam was hornier than he had ever been and those damn jeans were making it so much worse. They had been in the car for days and had a few more hours to go, and being stuck in the car with his brother, sitting inches away from him when he was out of his mind with lust was driving him over the edge because every three seconds he noticed something about Dean that made him want him even more.

Sam tried glancing back out the window but there was nothing interesting to look at and he could see his brother’s reflection in the windshield, so his eyes were immediately drawn back over to him. Sam shifted slightly so he could look at him without being blatantly obvious. Sam watched his brother for awhile, his eye lids starting to droop. He had driven through the night so Dean could get a few hours sleep. Sam had slept a few hours earlier but he never slept that well in the car, he was too tall to comfortably get any real sleep. Sam drifted off to sleep for a few minutes then his eyes flew open, his gaze immediately turning to his brother. Dean was leaning down, he had dropped his phone and it had gotten Sam’s attention so now he was totally immured in watching his brother again. They were in Texas and it was hot. Dean rolled his window down and pulled his arm out of one of the sleeves of his plaid shirt. He switched hands on the steering wheel and pulled the other sleeve off, then tossed the shirt in the backseat.

Sam licked his lips, now he had something even better to look at. Dean was wearing a tight black t-shirt, Sam looked at his arms. His shirt was snug around his huge biceps and broad shoulders. He could see the perfect lines of his chest and abs, and as amazing as he looked in it, Sam was picturing how much better he would look with it off. Dean was biting his lip, his incredible full lips. They looked so soft and they were so plump Sam could not stop imagining how great they would feel kissing him, moving all over his body. He hadn't shaved in days since they had been on the road and Sam thought the stubble looked so damn sexy. The sun was shining bright and Sam could see the freckles across the bridge of his nose. Sam was just looking at how Dean’s eyelashes seemed so long and dark when suddenly those intense emerald green eyes were looking at him. Sam saw the corners of Dean’s eyes crinkle as he smiled at him, the only time they did that was when he genuinely smiled and Sam only saw him smile like that when Dean was smiling at him.

"You OK, Sammy?"

"Yeah. I’m, uh, just hungry I guess."

"Almost there, princess."

"Shut up."

"Sorry, Samantha. Must be that time of the month again, you’re all…pissy."

"I’m not fucking pissy. Ugh, you’re a such a jerk, you know that?"

"Yeah? I know. But you’re a bitch so we’re even."

"Whatever. Just stop at the first place you see, I don’t even give a fuck what it is anymore."

Dean nodded and looked back at the road. A few minutes later he pulled into a diner and turned the Impala off. He jumped out, waiting for his brother to get his ass moving. As soon as Sam got out, Dean turned and headed for the door. Sam walked behind him, staring at his perfectly toned ass the entire time.

They were seated at a booth, which Sam liked since he was now right across from Dean. Sam ordered a salad and water, Dean rolled his eyes and sighed. He wondered why Sam was on a health kick lately. Dean got up as soon as he had ordered a double bacon cheeseburger and told the waitress to bring them both pie after they finished. Sam looked up at him and Dean smirked.

"What? I gotta take a piss. You wanna come hold it for me or something?"

"Shut the fuck up." 

Dean laughed and walked towards the men’s room. Sam watched him walk away, he was now thinking that he was glad that Dean was wearing those jeans because he looked so damn good in them, he loved how his ass looked in anything but for some reason they looked even better in those particular jeans. Sam just could not stop staring at his ass in them. When Dean walked into the men’s room Sam turned back and was startled by the waitress setting their drinks down. She smiled at him and asked if he needed anything else. Sam shook his head and took a drink of his water.

A few minutes later Dean returned to the table, plopping down on his side of the booth.

"So…what do ya wanna do tonight, Sammy? Wanna go to a bar or just hang out at the motel? We could just stay there and get wasted."

Sam shrugged. He couldn’t tell Dean what he really wanted to do. He wanted them to have sex, over and over again. 

”We could just…hang out or something. I don’t feel like going to a damn bar again. We’ve been going to them all fucking week.”

Dean nodded, he was tired of going to bars too. He only went to get his mind off wanting his brother, he would have thought all of the girls he hooked up with would take his mind off of the intense nagging desire to be with Sam, but no matter how many girls he slept with his feelings just intensified. Dean had been with some pretty hot girls, even some that would probably be worth trying to make something work out with somehow but he had no interest whatsoever in any of them. He couldn’t have sex without thinking about his brother, and lately he barely got off unless he thought about Sam.

"Really? I would have figured you’d want to hook up with some girl, or at least get a blow job in the car while you make me sit at the fucking bar."

Dean laughed, he did some pretty stupid things to get his mind off his brother, he was surprised Sam put up with it. He had gotten pretty bold lately, telling Sam he had to sit there because he was using the car to hook up in. He actually did it a few times to see if Sam would stop him, but his brother never stood up to him, and if he did want him he never showed it, not in that way. But for the past week it had seemed like Sam was trying to get to him, Dean couldn’t help but notice lately Sam was eye fucking the shit out of him. Staring him down, checking him out. Dean needed to figure out a way to bring it up, find out once and for all. But he needed some kind of verification that his instincts were true and not just all in his head.

"Nah, I uh, you know…I’d rather just hang out with my brother tonight."

"Since when?"

"Shut up, Sammy, I always wanna hang out with you. Sometimes I just need to…get some that’s all."

"But you don’t need to tonight?"

Sam bit his tongue. Dean wanted to do something with him so why was he opening his big mouth, he really did not want him going out and he definitely did not want girls to be all over his brother like they always were. He wanted Dean to only hook up with him.

"Well, I always need it. I just…I'm tired of... I um, don’t wanna hook up with another…"

Dean paused, he had almost let it slip that he was tired of hooking up with girls that meant nothing to him, he wasn't attracted to any of them and as bad as it sounded he just used them to get off. Not that he was attracted to guys either. Sam was the only person he had ever truly been attracted to, and it was for more than sex. He wanted to be with his brother but there was no way in hell he could ever admit that right now. Dean looked up at Sam, he was looking at him with those adorable puppy eyes. Dean wanted him so damn bad. He had to say something, maybe Sam didn't notice what he had almost said.

"Hey, why're you all interested in this all of a sudden anyway?"

Sam shrugged. “I’m not. Yeah, let’s just hang out at the motel tonight. Get some beer and….yeah OK.”

The waitress brought their food and Dean immediately began eating his burger. Sam picked at his salad, moving his fork around while thinking about what Dean started to say but then stopped.

"Thought you were hungry? Told you not to order that crap, you need some real food."

Dean pushed his plate to the middle of the table. “Eat some fries, not like you gotta watch your weight or something. You look great and…and, uh…just fucking eat.”

Sam looked up at Dean. Did he really just say he looked great? Dean looked a little flushed and was playing with the wrapper from his straw. He leaned back against the booth and ran his hand through his hair. He did stuff like that when he was nervous. Dean looked up and gave Sam a sexy half smile. Sam felt his dick start throbbing, he looked so damn hot. Sam shifted uncomfortably in the seat, why did his brother have to be so damn sexy? Not that he was complaining, he loved it but it did not help his situation to get even hornier because he was already to the point he was about to flat out tell Dean he wanted him and beg him to fuck him in the backseat the second they got in the car.

"I gotta go to the bathroom."

Dean looked up at Sam and smirked. "Cool, have fun."

Sam rolled his eyes as Dean laughed, he thought he was hilarious and most of the time he was even though Sam tried his best not to laugh at his inappropriate jokes too much because it usually just egged him on even more and then he started joking around more and more which almost always led to a prank war or a night full of Dean laughing uncontrollably at his own ridiculous jokes.  

Sam got up and hurried into the men’s room. He went into the stall and leaned his head against the door. He had no idea what his problem was. Dean was acting strange, the things he was saying and now he didn’t want to go out, he wanted to hang out with him. He wondered what Dean was hiding, he always wanted to have sex, and he was about to say he didn’t want to hook up with another girl at a bar, so Sam wondered what that meant. He knew he should not get his hopes up, but Dean had not hooked up with a girl in days and Sam had never in his life seen his brother go that long without sex. A few days with no sex for Dean was like someone else not having sex for a few years. Sam went to the sink and turned on the cold water, running his hands under the faucet and splashing some across his face. He prayed for a miracle, for his brother to finally want to be with him, and for them to finally get together. 

Dean reached across the table and slid the slice of pie he had ordered for Sam in front of him. He always ordered two pies, claiming the other was for his brother but for some reason Sam was eating healthy now. He couldn’t believe he had just told Sam he looked good, it wasn’t a lie but it wasn’t something he wanted to blurt out either. Dean ate the pie in four large bites, as he was chewing the last bite the waitress came over with the check. 

"Eating your boyfriend’s pie?"

Dean choked, he coughed several times then took a few drinks of his pop. He cleared his throat and looked up at the waitress, in a rough voice he replied, “M-my..What?  _No!_  We aren’t together. We’re-“

"Oh wow. I’m sorry….It’s just…really? I assumed you guys were a thing because of the way your friend was looking at you."

Dean looked at her with wide eyes, she laughed because she was sure that they were together. She had noticed both of them looking at each other like they belonged together, like they were really in love but she decided not to say anything about how he had been doing the same thing, he obviously was hiding his feelings and she knew that he probably thought she was being nosy and was totally crazy.

"Well, I know it isn’t any of my business but…you know, you don’t see people that in love very often and I can honestly say that boy is crazy about you. I mean, I was checking you guys out earlier, because well… look at you two. You’re both….well, you’re hot." She paused and laughed nervously, looking at the ground. "Sorry, I’m blunt and I’m nosy and I know I talk too much but you need to hear this because obviously you are in love, am I right?"

Dean bit his lip. What the hell, it wasn’t like he would see this girl again. He wondered if she was psychic. Nah, he knew she wasn’t, but he let her go on, it was interesting to know that someone else had noticed Sam looking at him like that because he had always told himself it was all in his head. Dean looked up at her for a second then looked down and nodded.

She smiled. “I knew it. I don’t know why you’re hiding it. I guess you’re thinking he doesn’t feel the same but trust me, I guarantee he does. I mean, every single time I walked by he was staring at you, and not just that…it was the  _way_  he was looking at you. Like how a person who truly loves someone does. He had this longing in his eyes, and I could tell he wanted…”

Dean looked up, and squinting his eyes. “What? Tell me.”

"Well, like…like he really  _really_   wants you. You know…like..”

"Sex?"

She smiled and laughed. “Yeah. You don’t seem too shocked about it. What’s holding you back?”

"I dunno. It’s kinda complicated."

"Whose relationship isn’t? I can tell you from experience, most relationships don’t work because the people don’t love each other. I know, I don’t know you and all that but I can sense it, you can see it in both of you…in your eyes. Just go for it, because wouldn’t it be so much better to actually be with him rather than wish you were with him?"

"Yeah."

She turned to go then smirked.”Oh, and one more thing…when you got up to go the bathroom…he was staring at your ass as you walked away. I mean it is a great ass but he was  _hard core_  staring. You should give it a shot, he obviously has it really bad for you.”

Dean nodded slightly and gave her the money for the bill and a tip. He actually gave her a really good tip since she gave him a good one, it was the push he needed to finally try and make this thing between him and Sam work, all he needed was to hear it from someone else so he would know it was true, that he wasn’t just wishing it and imagining things.

As Sam came out of the bathroom, Dean watched him walk across the diner. He had to do this, he could not take another day wanting his brother and not having him. Dean drank down the rest of his pop. When Sam sat down, he shifted to the edge of the booth. He looked up at Sam, he was smiling at him. Dean sucked in a breath, his brother’s perfect smile with those damn dimples made him so damn horny. His hair was falling in his eyes and he was dying to brush it out of his eyes and lean in and kiss him. 

"You done?"

Sam nodded and picked up his water, drinking the rest down.

"Whoa easy on that shit, I already have to stop every five minutes so you can piss. You’re like a puppy or a pregnant lady. Gotta take a piss every five miles so cool it."

Dean sighed as Sam continued to drink. Sam rolled his eyes and finished his water. Dean got up and walked to the door, he needed to go outside and get some air. When he got to the door, he realized he should wait for his brother. He normally would have just waited for him out in the car but he was trying to not be a dick so he could increase his chances of convincing Sam he really wanted to be with him. He turned and looked back at the booth. Sam was still sitting there. Dean sighed, his brother was so damn slow, and he just did not have the patience for that.

Sam finally got up, when he got half way to the door he was surprised Dean was standing there waiting for him. He had his arms crossed over his chest and he was tapping his foot. Sam laughed to himself, Dean was the most impatient person in the world. Sam decided to mess with him and walked slowly up to the door. Dean shot him a dirty look and walked out the door. Fuck it, he could be somewhat of a dick, if he wasn’t Sam would know something was up. He had no idea what he was going to do to get this thing with Sam started, so he went out and tried to formulate a plan while his brother got beat by the tortoise to the car.

By the time he got into the Impala, Dean had it started and was flipping through radio stations. When Sam got in Dean glanced up at him and flashed him a sexy half smile half smirk. He looked like he was up to something, Sam knew that smile. It was his mischievous up-to-no-good-but-trying-to-hide-it smirk. Sam took a deep breath and leaned back against the seat. They still had quite a while until they got to where they were going, and if Dean was going to be messing around, it was going to be an even longer car ride. He never knew what to expect with Dean, but really the thrill of never knowing what was going to happen next was exciting because Sam was a no thrill, plan it out type of person and he got a rush from Dean and his wild side. 

Dean drove for miles not saying a word. That made Sam a little nervous, Dean was never quiet. Dean was thinking about what the girl at the diner had said. Dean wasn’t an idiot, he knew Sam had some sort of feelings for him, he always caught him looking at him. He had caught Sam checking him out as far back as he could remember. Dean remembered when they were growing up Sam would sit on the bed and watch everything Dean did, at the time he figured Sam was just in a worship his big brother phase and did not really even give it a second thought. But the older Sam got the more and more he would stare at him, and he seemed to gravitate to whatever Dean was doing. He did things with Dean that Dean knew he hated but only wanted to be near him. 

Dean had found himself looking back at Sam, he felt himself falling for Sam and feeling things he knew he should never ever feel, things he had never felt toward anyone ever. He thought Sam wanted him and he wanted Sam, but he wondered if it was just because of the thought of how bad his brother wanted him. He knew it wasn’t though, he had made up so many excuses to himself but every single one of them was not true, it always ended up the same. He was in love with his brother, and his brother was in love with him, but they were both too stubborn to admit it to each other. It got even more intense after Sam got back from Stanford, and then when Dean got back from Hell it was so intense that Dean started to wonder if Sam really did want him the way he did, but that was about the time he thought that maybe he was imagining it, especially because every time they were driven apart the need grew and he figured since he wanted and needed his brother so much it was all in his head.

Dean knew he could not just tell him he wanted him and that he knew Sam felt that way too. He figured he should do it like he did everything else, he was going to do it his way, which was kind of immature but hey, that was how Dean was. He was going to bring it up but do it in a way that Sam would have to admit it was true. He would gradually tell Sam he felt the same way and flirt with him, then turn it up until Sam was at the point where he could no longer take it because they had a few hours until they got to the motel, and he wanted to do it at the motel not on the side of the road. He knew if he started something now he would want it so bad they would have to pull over.

Dean glanced over at his brother. He was looking out the window but every once in a while he glanced over at Dean and looked at him until Dean caught him then he would quickly look away. Dean turned the radio up a little louder, when he reached down he saw Sam watching him out of the corner of his eye. Dean was stopped at a red light, he licked his lips and moved his hand forward, purposely brushing his hand against Sam’s thigh as he reached into the glove compartment. He pretended to look for something, he pulled out a map and brushed Sam’s thigh again while he looked at it. He tossed it back in and dug around more. His hand brushed across a pack of cigarettes. Dean smiled. He really only smoked when he was really stressed out or drunk, but he knew it would bring attention to his lips, and Sam looked at his lips all the time. Dean pulled them out, grazing his hand up Sam’s thigh. He pulled a cigarette out and threw the pack back in the glove compartment.

Dean reached into his pocket, he could feel Sam’s eyes on him so he stretched out a little, pushing his hips up, raising his ass off the seat a little. Sam’s eyes immediately went to Dean’s crotch. Dean saw his eyes glued there out of the corner of his eye. He smiled to himself as he slowly pulled the lighter out of his pocket, pushing his hips up a little more than sitting back down. He put the cigarette between his lips and lit it, slowly inhaling. He rolled his window down and slowly blew the smoke out the window.

Dean left the cigarette between his lips and glanced over at Sam. He was staring at him, just as Dean had anticipated. Sam licked his lips, his eyes focused on Dean’s lips. He watched as Dean took a slow hit off of the cigarette then he slowly blew the smoke out the window. Dean flicked the ashes and turned his head and looked at his brother with a smirk. Sam narrowed his eyes. Was his brother trying to drive him completely insane? He didn’t smoke that often anymore so he wondered why he was, but he was not about to play into whatever game he was playing and ask him. 

After a few minutes, there was only one more drag left, Dean put the cigarette slowly up to his mouth and sucked the smoke out, he blew a few smoke rings then slowly blew the rest out. He flicked the cigarette out the window and sat back, thinking about what else he could do to tease his brother and get him all worked up. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tells Sam what the waitress said about how Sam seemed to want him bad. Sam can't tell if Dean is joking around or being serious when he says he wants to be with him. Dean just wants to be absolutely sure that Sam wants this because he knew that once things started, the second Dean’s lips touched Sam’s, he knew there would be no turning back and he knew he would never be able to stop himself once that happened so he had to find out what exactly Sam wanted before he did it. Dean decided to do the only logical thing he could do right now-mess around with his brother and antagonize him until he got Sam to admit it. Of course his plan backfires and he gets so damn horny they end up messing around and eventually have sex in the Impala.

There were still several hundred miles between them and the next town and Dean was bored out of his mind. He had been driving for a few miles, planning his attack. He thought maybe he should be a little more subtle about it, but that was not his style. Plus, he was tired of not having what he wanted. He was going to try to get Sam to admit it, then he would start something. So Sam was shy about starting things, Dean wasn’t, and he would be happy to start this thing with Sam, he just wanted to be absolutely sure that Sam wanted this because once this started, the second Dean’s lips touched Sam’s, he knew there would be no turning back and he knew he would never be able to stop himself once that happened so he had to find out what exactly Sam wanted before he did it. Dean decided to do the only logical thing he could do right now-mess around with his brother and antagonize him until he got Sam to admit it. 

"So Sammy, know what that waitress said to me while you were in the bathroom?"

Sam rolled his eyes. “Well, I’m sure you’re going to tell me even if I tell you I don’t care. Let me guess, she said you were hot and gave you her number.”

Dean laughed, “Well yeah, of course she said I was hot. Actually, she said you were too. She thought we were together. You know, like…  _together_   together.”

Sam felt his face flaming as he stuttered out a response. “W-wh…what? Why?”

"Well…" Dean chucked and glanced at his brother. "She said you got it bad for me. Couldn’t take your eyes off of me and best of all…She said when I got up you were hard core staring at my ass."

Dean saw Sam get even redder as he turned his head to look back out the window, not saying a word. Dean laughed and reached out, ruffling Sam’s hair.

“It’s ok Sammy, I know I got a nice ass, hard not to stare at it.”

Sam didn’t say a word. He could not believe his brother knew he had been checking him out. Sometimes Sam got so caught up in looking at his brother’s perfect face or body he did not realize he was staring. He risked a peek over at Dean. Dean was looking at him. He licked his lips and puckered them at Sam, making a kiss noise.

"Aww Sammy, don’t worry. It’s OK if you got the hots for me."

Sam felt his heart race and he felt like he was going to throw up. He couldn’t tell if Dean was patronizing him, teasing him or being sort of serious. His brother was never serious, if he was serious about something he usually either ignored it or made it into a joke, sort of like he was right now which had Sam thinking that maybe Dean felt the same way because he had always imagined a much different response out of Dean if he ever found out how Sam truly felt about him. Sam would have thought Dean would get pissed, maybe even punch him but he never expected this.

Sam had to say something, and on the off chance Dean was just fucking around, he had to be a jerk right back to Dean because it was like the Winchester code to hide your true feelings and cover them up by acting like a dick instead of just asking the other how he really felt because no one ever shared their real feelings, no one could ever be that weak.

"Shut the fuck up Dean. You…I…you’re…..you’re a jerk."

Sam’s reaction told it all. He did have the hots for him, Dean could tell because Sam was not denying it. He was too worried about Dean finding out how he felt to think things through rationally and just deny it, instead he was trying to pretend that he could not believe Dean would even consider the possibility of them being together. Sam was doing what he always did when Dean figured out something he was trying to hide, he was lying, and Dean could always tell when Sam was lying.

Dean felt this was some sort of sign, someone pointing out that they had it bad for each other. It gave Dean the push he needed to try and finally get what he knew both of them had desperately wanted for years, so many years of longing to be with each other and spending day after day closer than any other human could possibly get to another but denying those feelings and burying them deep. Dean was done pretending, this was his out, he was going to use it to find out once and for all if Sam wanted to be with him. Sure, his approach was a little immature and indirect but that was how he handled things and he was not about to just go up to Sam an plant a kiss on him and then throw him on the bed and do every single thing he had fantasized about for the past decade with him, even though he desperately wanted to.

The tension had always been there, it had slowly built up to the point were neither of them could barely stand it anymore and it had escalated even more, to the point of near insanity over the past few weeks. Dean kept catching Sam staring at him. Not just looking and then when he got caught he would look away like he had for years, he was _staring_  and not really trying to hide it anymore. Maybe he was subtly trying to get Dean to make the first move because Dean knew Sam was much too timid to ever make a move on him.

Dean used to try and convince himself that maybe Sam was looking at him because really Dean was the only interesting thing he had to look at. It wasn’t like they had much else to look at, they spent half of their lives in tacky motels and the other half on the road driving through towns that had nothing but corn fields, trees, endless houses and buildings, and sites they never paid attention to. They covered almost every state several times, and had been in more cities than he would ever remember being in. But no matter what they were passing by, every time Dean looked over at Sam, Sam was looking at him. He knew it wasn’t just because Dean was pretty to look at, because not to be vain or anything but Dean knew he was good looking, but it was not the fact that Sam could not take his eyes off of him, it was the way he looked at him and now Dean had the verification he needed, someone else had noticed it too. The waitress could see that Sam was looking at him like he was in love, and now Dean knew it wasn’t all in his head, it wasn’t like he had come to think Sam looked at him just because he wanted it to be that way-it was that way.

Dean knew the right thing to do would be to let it go. He shouldn’t antagonize his brother but this was Dean and even when he was doing something that was serious he had to make it fun. He was immature as hell, and always turned everything into a joke. It was hard to take things serious and he had an even harder time when it came to things like feelings and emotions so he would try his best not to make it seem like this was a joke, because it wasn’t. Dean just had a certain way of doing things, and Sam knew damn well he wasn’t the lovey romantic type and he knew what he was in for so if he didn’t like it he would have never wanted him in the first place.

Dean had to know what exactly his brother liked about him, what it was that Sam found so attractive that he would give anything to be with his own brother. Dean figured he would just come right out and ask him, why play around and pretend nothing was going on when obviously there was and Dean was not one to be subtle about anything. Dean cleared this throat and looked Sam in the eyes. He flashed him a sexy smile, Sam felt his heart start racing. He gave Dean a slight smile back, enough of a smile that it pushed his dimples in, Dean felt his cock hardening, damn Sam and his fucking adorable dimples. It did it to him every time. He tried looking at something else, but his eyes kept going right back to his brother’s beautiful smile.

Dean plastered on a smirk and said, “So what is it about me that gets you going? Is it my awesome personality or is it strictly physical?” 

Dean glanced over at Sam, his smile faded and his mouth was firmly pressed into a line. Sam’s eyes scanned Dean’s eyes and body then he turned and was glaring out the window. Dean noticed Sam was not telling him to shut the fuck up or even getting mad, which told him he was right. Sam wanted him, he knew it for sure. He could see it in his eyes when he said it. Dean looked into Sam’s eyes enough to see the subtle changes no one else would ever be able to detect. He could tell from his body language, and most of all it was the silence. When Sam did not agree with something or when Dean made a false accusation Sam was always quick to respond, but the silence was deafening. It told it all because if what Dean had said was not true Sam would surely be reacting in a whole different way, he would want Dean to know that he was wrong and he would not shut up until Dean knew he was wrong. So Dean was right.

Dean smiled. It was pretty entertaining to watch his brother squirm uncomfortably, and he loved seeing him blush and he got redder each time Dean said something. So Dean decided to keep pushing it, he would get Sam to break and admit he wanted him, and he would find out exactly why he felt that way because Dean was always curious what about him Sam liked. 

Dean turned the radio down a little and looked over at his brother. Sam had shifted in his seat, watching Dean out of the corner of his eye. When Dean went to turn the music down he looked at him, and as soon as their eyes met Sam quickly shifted back over to look out the window.

“Not gonna answer me, or is it both?”

Dean smiled. Sam was playing hard to get. Dean had never really had to convince anyone to be with him, girls usually threw themselves at him. He had never experienced the chase, and actually it was kind of fun, a little thrilling and he liked it. He wanted to get Sam all riled up. Dean was getting so damn horny though, he wished Sam would quit playing around. But Dean would play for a little bit. He drove a few minutes and when Sam still had not answered his question he went on, “OK, so you’re not in a chatty mood. It’s alright. I’ll name a few of my best features and just stop me when I get it right.”

Sam wanted to tell Dean he wanted him, but could not tell if his brother was joking around or if he was serious. He could never tell because he always make everything a joke, it was his only coping mechanism besides suppressing emotions, and he knew his brother suppressed the feelings he had for him. Sam was dying to just tell Dean what he wanted to hear so he could finally get the one thing he had wanted his whole life, the only thing desired-his brother.

Sam sighed and folded his arms over his chest. He wondered why Dean was playing this game. He had never seen Dean play around like this with girls, he usually went right in and got what he wanted. Now that it was out in the open Sam figured Dean would just go for it. Sam was close to admitting his feelings but he still was not completely sure that Dean actually felt the same way. He figured he would just let Dean play whatever game he was playing and eventually if he wanted it bad enough he would cave and Sam would get what he had been wanting for a majority of his life.

Dean thought for a minute. He wasn’t sure where to start, he figured he would start slow and not be too sexual right off the bat even though he wanted to be extremely sexual, like NC-17 sexual or XXX sexual with his brother.

"Well, girls are always saying how my eyes are amazing. That it? Love my beautiful green eyes?"

Sam bit his lip, when Dean glanced over he looked at his eyes for a second then lowered his eyes and looked away.

Dean waited a few minutes for Sam to look back at him. Sure enough he did, and he was banking on that. Dean pouted his lips, trying to make them look fuller.

"What about my lips? Apparently I have full luscious lips. Do you stare at them and think about how they would feel on yours?"

Sam sucked in a breath and closed his eyes. Damn him, he knew exactly what turned him on, he knew he loved his lips. Sam stared at those damn things all the time and imagined those incredibly perfect lips all over his body, he could not stop thinking how amazing it would feel to kiss them.

Dean saw Sam clenching his fists so hard his knuckles were white. Dean smiled and continued, “Want me to kiss every inch of your body and oh god, just imagine what it would be like to see them stretched across your-“

_"Dean!"_

Dean’s grin widened. “Mmm yeah, that how you’d scream out my name? Bet I could make you scream so damn loud. I know I could. But anyway back to what you like… So you got a thing for my lips, huh?”

"Ugh, just.. _stop_.”

"Is it because I have freckles?"

Sam bit his lip and looked out the window. His freckles were pretty fucking adorable.

"How about my swagger? Since you love watching me walk away, is that it? Is it because I kinda have bow legs? You know, after I’m done with you, you will never walk the same again."

Sam sucked in a breath. Dean just had to bring up all the things that turned him on. He tried tuning him out but he couldn’t. His ridiculously sexy voice always got Sam’s attention. Even if he tried to ignore it, his voice certainly got his dick’s attention because every time Dean spoke his cock got harder. 

"Is it my perky nipples?" Dean asked as he ran his hand across his chest, he tweaked his nipple a few times and glanced over at Sam. Sam was shifting in his seat, trying to look down at the floor but he could see him watching him out of the corner of his eye.

Dean chuckled and looked at the road. His exit was coming up so he stopped for a minute so he would not miss where he had to turn.

Sam was looking out the window so Dean quickly adjusted himself and palmed his cock a few times, damn this was making him so fucking horny but it was great because it was obviously getting to Sam just as bad, probably even worse. He was red and fidgeting and as Dean turned off the ramp onto the highway he saw Sam palm his cock out of the corner of his eye. There was a nice big bulge forming under the fly of his jeans too. Dean smiled and decided to turn it up a little more. He went on for several miles planning his next move, but it was driving him insane to think about what he wanted to do with his brother and it drove him even crazier to not know what attracted his brother to him. Well, he was going to find out, they had more than an hour to go and he would use that hour to get Sam to break.

Sam opened his bottle of water and took a drink, he was just finishing the last few sips that were left when Dean turned to him and asked, “Is it my perky ass?”

Sam did the most spectacular spit take Dean had ever seen, but he had to keep a straight face, as much as he wanted to laugh his ass off. He continued on, “I mean, I know it looks good as fuck in these jeans and that girl said you were staring at my ass. She said it was an awesome ass. You think I have an awesome ass Sammy? Wanna grab my ass? I’ll let you. When we get out of the car you can have at it. Just think about getting a handful of it, or wait. Do you like it because you want to fuck my tight, sweet-“

Sam saw a gas station up the road. He swallowed hard and in a rough voice choked out, “Stop at the gas station.  _NOW_.”

Dean bit down on his lip, fighting back a smirk. He looked at his brother, he was sweating and his pupils were huge. Dean smiled to himself, he was getting to him bad. At first Dean just wanted to mess with him but seeing Sam squirm and react to what he was saying was actually turning him on. A lot. He was thinking that he really _really_   wanted to be with Sam. He couldn’t believe how much this was actually turning him on. He had an idea, he knew it was kind of fucked up but he was so damn horny he could not think straight anymore. Fuck it, if Sam knew then he knew. It was plain as day they both wanted it, and Dean was just helping it along, just not in a conventional just-say-what-you-feel sort of way. He had a more hands on approach in mind, and it was perfect that Sam wanted to stop because it fit perfect with his next plan of attack. 

Sam opened his door and got out. Dean hurried to catch up with Sam as he walked into the gas station. Sam glanced over his shoulder and noticed Dean was catching up, so he took a few long strides right toward the men’s room. Sam hurried in and kicked the door closed, praying Dean didn’t pick the lock.

Dean wasn’t about to follow him in there, not when they were in public. If they were at the motel he would have followed him into the bathroom and gotten a lot ballsier with his questions, but the more he thought about it, he realized that if he took it slow he could enjoy it longer. Dean wanted to get Sam to crack, before he was just messing around but now he had a mission. He was going to get Sam to admit he wanted him, and he wanted to know why he wanted him Then he would finally get what he had wanted for so long. It was hard but he was ignoring the urge to rush it along and get what he wanted right that second. He had ignored those intense feelings and strong urges his whole life, the desire to be with Sam had always been there he just chose to ignore it. All it took was someone else pointing out that Sam wanted it too, it proved that this was not all just in this head and now that he had wasted a majority of his life ignoring how he truly felt he was finally going to go after the one and only thing he ever wanted in his life.

Dean figured he needed to get creative, he was going to have to be a lot less subtle. He would still ask him questions until he cracked, but it wouldn’t crack him to just ask questions because Sam was giving him the silent treatment. He was going to have to start flirting and getting much more bold until Sam cracked and admitted everything he had suspected he felt all along, until Sam told him everything he wanted to hear. As usual Sam was taking forever, but Dean had used the time to come up with something. He had gotten a pretty good reaction out of Sam when he mentioned his ass so he figured he’d use that to his advantage. Sam seemed to stare at it all the time, so why not let him get a nice big handful of it. Dean bought a few things he knew would get to Sam if he was seductive when he ate them and went to go fill the Impala up with gas. He tossed the bag in the car and waited.

Dean stood by the Impala, waiting next to Sam’s door. When Sam walked out and saw Dean next to his door he slowed down and took a deep breath. When he got close enough to reach out and open the door, Dean grabbed Sam’s arm. He clasped his hand over Sam’s wrist and held it tight. He quickly looked around and since no one was around he placed Sam’s hand on his ass. Sam felt heat coursing through his body, he was so shocked he didn’t even have time to process that he was actually touching Dean’s ass, something he had wanted to do since he hit puberty. Sam tried to squirm out of Dean’s grasp but he was so disoriented he was overpowered quickly and gave in, because his brain finally caught up. His hand was on Dean’s ass.  _His hand was on Dean’s ass._

Dean squeezed his hand over Sam’s and leaned in close, whispering in his ear, “Like that Sammy? You love staring at it, figured you’d wanna grab it too. Could be yours if you just admit it. Admit you want me, that you want that ass. Then it would be all yours, yours and yours only.”

Dean squeezed his hand harder over Sam’s hand, causing Sam to grab his ass even harder. Sam sucked in a breath and closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of his hand on his brother’s firm ass. Dean slid their hands over and ran it down the crack of his ass. Sam could feel Dean’s breath hot on his neck, could smell his cologne. He inhaled his intoxicating scent.

"Mmm Sammy.  _Damn,_  I wish you’d grow a pair and fucking admit you want this sweet ass. You know why? Cuz I want you. I can fucking admit it, I want you Sammy. Fucking bad, so fucking bad that I’d let you fuck me. That’s right, you could have all the ass you want Sammy. Think about  _that_.”

Dean squeezed his hand one last time, giving Sam a handful and pulled back. Sam’s hand was lingering, he slowly put his other hand on Dean’s ass. Dean smiled, he was taking his bait. Sam dug his fingers in, loving the feeling of the firm muscle, he cupped his hand over his entire ass cheek and squeezed hard. Dean moaned softly and Sam opened his eyes, Dean was inches from his face. Dean bit his lip then leaned in. He inched closer until he was right next to Sam’s lips. He looked Sam in the eyes, Sam was sure he was going to kiss him. Dean leaned in like he was going to kiss him them smiled.

He whispered. “You can have it all when you tell me what it is you want, what about me drives you fucking crazy. You are driving me fucking  _insane_  right now little brother.”

Dean got closer, his lips were practically brushing against Sam’s. Sam’s heart was racing, he was dying for Dean to just kiss him but instead Dean turned and got in the car, leaving a stunned, speechless Sam standing there with his mouth hanging open. Sam could not get over the fact that Dean had admitted he wanted him. Sam finally was able to move and got in, Dean grinned at him and started the Impala, acting like he didn’t just force his brother grope his ass. He dug through the bag from the gas station and pulled out a bottle of water and handed it to Sam. Sam smiled, Dean always knew what he wanted without him even having to ask. Even when he was being a total shit he was still always looking out for him and giving him what he knew Sam wanted. Except the one thing Sam really wanted. Sam wanted sex, he knew Dean was going to give in, it was pretty damn obvious his brother wanted it and he wanted it bad, he had even admitted it but he had no idea how long Dean was going to drag out whatever game he was playing. Sam knew Dean was extremely stubborn but he was also impatient, and Sam knew the hornier Dean got, the less he would be able to control himself. So Dean wanted to play a game, well Sam could play too. Sam would just have to make Dean want it that much more. It wasn’t like he had anything else to do while they were stuck in the car and maybe he would get him to break.

Dean handed Sam a package of his favorite candy and Sam was now even more suspicious. Dean was probably trying to get him in a good mood so he could convince him to give in and do what he wanted. Dean drove for a few minutes then reached back into the bag and pulled out a popsicle. He slowly licked the entire thing a few times. He could see Sam watching him out of the corner of his eye so he slowly slid the entire popsicle in and out of his mouth. He saw Sam shift in his seat so he did it several more times, speeding up each time he shoved it back in his mouth. Dean moaned softly as he slowly slid the popsicle into his mouth, pushing it in all the way then looking at Sam and winking. 

Sam shifted in his seat, Dean had him so hard he could barely stand it. He knew he was doing it to get a reaction out of him so Sam tried his very best to act like it was not affecting him, but it was. He could see Dean’s perfect lips stretched across it, his tongue gliding over it and he could not stop thinking about his brother doing that to his cock. Dean’s damn perfect lips looks so fucking hot wrapped around the popsicle, he hated that damn thing. He shook his head, he was actually jealous of a fucking popsicle. He sighed, Dean pulled it out of his mouth and grinned.

"You OK over there Sammy? Am I making you uncomfortable or something? You gettin’ all horny? Or did you want something to suck on too?"

Dean glanced over at Sam with a smirk. He put the popsicle back in his mouth, then reached down and undid his belt. Sam felt his heart start racing. He watched Dean unzip his jeans and turn back to Sam. He pulled the popsicle out of his mouth and looked right into his eyes.

"If you wanna suck on my dick, go right ahead…. _after_   you tell me of course.”

Dean slid his hand inside his boxers, Sam watched intently as his hand moved up and down. Dean moaned softly, “Mmm damn, sucks I gotta do this shit myself when you could be doing it for me.”

"You’re gonna keep doing it yourself unless you stop playing games."

"C’mon Sammy, I’m not playing any games. I just want to know for sure you want it, really want it, and I just want to know why you want it. It’s just a simple question and you’re dragging it out. We coulda been…." Dean sighed and pulled his hand out, he went to zip up his jeans but Sam’s hand shot over, he placed his hand over Dean’s. Dean looked at him, wondering if he had finally cracked.

"Fine, you want to play games, I’ll play along. Let me suck your cock and I’ll think about it."

Sam decided if Dean was going to flaunt himself he was going to take it. Sam slapped Dean’s hand away and plunged his hand into Dean’s jeans. Dean jumped, he wasn’t expecting Sam to do that, he was just teasing him. He felt the heat of Sam’s hand through his boxers and sucked in a breath. He tried pulling Sam’s hand away put it just made him tighten his grip.

"Ow,  _Shit_ …not so damn tight. I said you could do that,  _if_   you admit you want me and why. Gotta say it first.”

Sam was losing it, having his hand on his brother’s cock was making him flustered, he couldn’t believe he had his hand on it. All he could think about now was how hard it felt, it was warm and thick, he slid his hand up and down and it was so damn big, and he had only felt part of it. Sam was dying to suck his brother’s cock, maybe it would make him stop being so damn immature and stubborn, but he doubted it.

Sam inched his hand up and slid his hand inside his boxers. Dean gasped and dropped the popsicle on the floor. He swore and bent down, he picked it up and threw it out the window. He saw a parking lot up ahead and pulled in, parking far from any other cars. Sam still hand his hand on his brother’s cock, he wasn’t going to give in, he knew he could get Dean to drop this stupid immature game. Dean was pinching Sam’s hand hard, trying to get him to ease his grip but it only made Sam squeeze harder, Dean was squirming uncomfortably and stopped trying to struggle. Sam knew it was a low blow, literally, but it was the only part of his body his brother actually thought with so he had to use it to get his attention and he certainly had his attention now.

"Dean, if you’d grow up, stop messing around and just…realize we both want it, I’ll blow you."

Dean seemed to be thinking it over. He tried prying Sam’s hand off but gave up when he squeezed harder.

"You’re playing dirty as fuck. Got my cock in a death grip and you think you got the upper hand. I don’t want to give in. So either you blow me or get your hand off me, and stop fucking squeezing the shit out of my dick."

Sam shrugged and pulled his hand back, waiting because he knew Dean was way too horny not to give in. He knew for a fact if he pretended he wasn’t going to do anything, Dean would give in and want him to suck it or even beg him, because his cock was so damn hard. The only problem was now Sam’s was too, the thought of being able to finally give him head and actually feeling his brother’s cock in his hand made him horny as hell, he just hoped Dean was just as horny because Sam could not wait and he knew Dean had almost no control when he got horny. 

Dean let out a deep breath. He was so damn hard it hurt, he looked over at his brother and felt his cock throb. He wanted to just call the game off and grab him, push him into the back seat and fuck him into oblivion. But Dean couldn’t let Sam win, not yet.

Sam could see Dean was getting closer to giving in. Sam slid over, he heard Dean suck in a breath. He could do this, Dean did it to him all the damn time. Dean had drove him fucking crazy for the past few hours, hell, he drove him insane every second of every day for his entire life, so it was his turn to tease Dean and drive him to his breaking point.

"It’s your fault you know."

Dean blinked, “What? That you want me?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Dean…do you really hate yourself that much that you think it’s impossible for someone to love you on their own? What I mean is, it’s your damn fault I’m so fucking horny right now from when you made me grab that perfect fucking ass of yours earlier. You know damn well what your ass does to me and…ugh.”

Dean smirked, “So that’s it, huh? You admit the thing about me that drives you crazy is my ass?”

"I’m not admitting anything you want me to admit… But yes, I fucking love your ass, OK? Are you happy Dean? I fucking think you have a gorgeous, perfect ass. Jesus Dean. I’m not playing your game but I am going to show you what it’s like. Maybe when we finally get to the motel and see where things go, then I’ll tell you. I’ll tell you everything. It’s just…if I say all those things now, I won’t be able to…stop."

"Stop what?"

Sam sighed and looked at Dean, in a low voice he said, “Stop myself from begging you to fuck me.”

Dean blew out a deep breath and scrubbed his hand over his face. “Fuck Sammy. God damn, why are you trying to make me so fucking horny? I’m already so fucking horny I can’t take it anymore. Want you more than anything. I’m not afraid to admit it, I know I was stupid and ignored it all those years, but goddammit Sam I can’t pretend nothing’s there anymore. I can’t. I…”

Sam looked up at Dean. He smiled, he was actually getting his brother to open up to him, he thought he was going to get him to beg him for a blow job but Sam had actually done the impossible, because he never in his life heard Dean share any feelings he had. Sam felt a little bad that he was pushing his brother to want it so bad, but only a little, because Dean was doing the same thing. Sam thought for a minute, maybe Dean was playing him. Dean would do anything to get his way, but he knew Dean wasn’t lying because even though Dean rarely shared how he felt, when he did he never lied.

"Dean…ugh. Damn you."

"What’d I do?"

"Really? I think you know what. Look…I’ll admit that I want you, because I want you so bad I can barely fucking stand it. I’ve wanted you my whole fucking life and…"

"You sure you want me Sam? You could do a whole lot better and-"

"Are you fucking serious? Dean, come on.  _Fuck._  I want you so bad I’d let you fuck me right here.”

"Yeah?" 

"Damn it Dean, I just fucking admitted it, I just said what you have been trying to get me to say all damn day. Believe it, because it is true. I want to be with you Dean. What the hell, I’ll even admit I love you Dean. I’m fucking in love with you. There. Happy?"

Dean smiled. “Well yeah I’m happy. And I’m glad you finally grew some balls. I had to fucking force it out of you, you sure you aren’t in love with me because you got a feel of my big cock?”

"Shut up Dean, I knew you had a big cock before just now."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you stare at my junk all day."

"It’s hard not to when you flaunt yourself around me all the damn time. You know you look so damn good in those fucking tight jeans. Plus you walk around the room naked after you take a shower and when you go to bed you make a big show out of taking your clothes off."

"Oh Sammy, you know I do things like that to get to you because you’re such a prude. Anyway, you’re halfway there. You admitted you want me. I sort of already knew that, but I wanted to hear it and know for sure. Now all you gotta do is tell me why and…and you can have this."

Dean grabbed Sam’s hand and pressed it back over his cock. “Yeah, I’m so damn hard for you Sammy.  _Fuck_. Want that big cock? Wanna suck on it, feel it deep in your ass? Think about how good it’s gonna feel.” Dean ran Sam’s hand up and back down. “Mmm can’t wait. It all depends on your stubborn ass.”

"I’m stubborn? Please."

"Why won’t you tell me? Why are you trying to make this harder than it has to be, I mean is it that big of a secret, or are you just in it for my dick?"

"Dean, come on, really? I fucking just said I’m in love with you and no, it isn’t just about your dick. Is that the only head you think with?"

"Most of the time, like now. I’m so fucking horny I can barely see straight. Fuck it-"

Dean grabbed Sam’s arm and pulled him closer “I’ll give in because you know what? I love you too Sammy. I’ll mess around a little since you did admit you wanted me, and I guess you can tell me later, but you will tell me before you actually get any cock, or ass.”

"Fine, and I get to suck your dick."

"Damn, you really can’t wait to get my cock in your mouth. Fuck Sammy. You’re so close to getting thrown in that backseat and…" Dean let out a breath and closed his eyes.

"And what? What’s the matter De? You’re horny as hell aren’t you?"

Sam ran his hand lightly over Dean’s cock. Dean leaned his head back against the seat and sucked in a breath. Sam pushed down harder, Dean grunted as Sam palmed his cock.

"Sammy," Dean moaned. He opened his eyes. "Get in the backseat, I…I don’t think I can fucking wait anymore. I know I can’t."

"No, I want to wait until we get to the motel, I’ll blow you then when we get to the motel we’ll have mind blowing sex the rest of the night."

"Fuck," Dean whispered in a low voice. "Sammy…shit. Want you so motherfucking bad. Damn my dick is throbbing right now. Can’t take it."

Dean licked his lips, Sam glanced down at them and looked into Dean’s eyes as Dean inched in closer. His lips were just about touching Sam’s. Sam moved forward and closed his eyes. Dean leaned in and pressed his lips firmly to his brother’s. Sam’s eyes flew open and widened in shock when he felt his lips touch Dean’s, it felt so incredible, Dean’s incredibly soft plump lips felt so damn amazing. Sam leaned in closer to Dean, his hand shot up and cupped Dean’s face. He closed his eyes as Dean kissed him again, sliding his tongue into Sam’s mouth. Sam moaned when he felt it swirling around his mouth, his tongue intertwined with Dean’s and he loved it. Sam could not get enough it was like a drug and he was addicted. He inhaled sharply, Dean smelled incredible. He pulled away and kissed Dean’s neck, burying his face in it and inhaling his intoxicating scent. He sucked down on Dean’s neck, licking up to his ear and back down. Dean put a finger under Sam’s chin and pushed his head back up, he pressed a soft gentle kiss to Sam’s lips, Sam felt his heart racing and his dick hardening as Dean kissed him softly, then he started kissing him with more and more intensity, he slid his tongue in, his hand shot up, caressing Sam’s face. Dean deepened the kiss more, twirling his tongue around Sam’s mouth. Sam moaned, and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. 

Dean pulled back enough to say, “God damn Sammy, wanted to do this so damn long.”

"Me too, less talk and fucking kiss me you idiot."

Dean laughed, “Mmm baby, someone’s fucking horny as fuck.”

Dean ran his finger slowly down Sam’s face. He cradled his face in his hand, rubbing his jaw with his thumb as he went in and softly pressed his lips to Sam’s. He planted several more kisses, each one building up more and more. He moved his hand up, grabbing a fistful of Sam’s hair, they both shifted until Sam was pressed tight against Dean, Dean wrapped his arm around Sam. Sam moaned as Dean pulled him closer and leaned back against the door, bringing Sam with him so he was laying over him. Dean was thinking what a bad idea this was, he knew once he started this all he would want to do was throw his brother into the backseat and fuck the hell out him. But he wanted to wait until they were in the motel room, so he had to try and control himself. It was almost like torture though, Sam finally admitted he wanted him and that alone made him want to fuck him hard, but not on the side of some random street.

Dean started rolling his hips up, he shifted and groaned as he felt his cock slide against Sam’s. Dean spread his legs, opening them up so Sam could get closer. Dean moaned as Sam sunk down into him, pressing tight against Dean’s cock. Sam moaned into Dean’s mouth when he felt his brother’s hard cock against his. Dean was kissing him so fiercely he was losing it. He couldn’t breathe or think and he could barely move. The only thing on his mind was how incredible Dean’s lips on him felt and how much he loved Dean’s dick pressing tight against his. His chest was burning, it felt like his lungs were about to explode. Sam pulled back, gasping for air. As he was panting he felt Dean’s lips curve around his neck, Sam stretched it out and Dean started sucking down. Sam groaned and grabbed a fistful of his brother’s hair.

Dean was licking a trail up behind his ear then back down, every time he exhaled it sent a jolt straight to Sam’s dick. As he continued to kiss Sam’s neck and suck down he was running his hands all over Sam’s body and it felt incredible, just when Sam thought he could not feel any more pleasure Dean moved his hand and it got even more intense. Dean moaned against his neck as Sam thrust his hips into him. Dean could not get over how incredible just having Sam on him felt, just kissing him. He could not imagine the pure pleasure he was going to feel when they had sex. He felt Sam sliding his hand down the fly of his jeans. Sam cupped his hand over his erection, squeezing it. Dean reached down and pulled Sam’s hand off, clasping his hand around Sam’s wrist and bringing it up. Dean licked back up to Sam’s ear and whispered, “Damn it Sammy, got me wanting you so fucking bad. Fucking killing me here… _shit_. Get in the backseat.”

"Dean, if you wait until we get to the motel, I’ll give you head. I want it bad too, fuck I can barely stand it. We can just stop at the first motel we see and-"

Sam stopped, Dean was sucking down on his neck hard. Dean ran his hand up the large bulge in his brother’s jeans and unzipped them. Before Sam had time to react, he felt Dean’s hand wrap around his cock. Dean shifted so his leg was almost over the back of the seat and reached back and pulled Sam’s jeans down further. He pulled Sam into a kiss then wrapped his fist around both of their cocks, moving his fist up and down fast. Sam groaned, his grip felt perfect, tight and so good. He had been so desperate for stimulation. The feeling of his brother’s cock sliding against his own was incredible. Dean’s tongue parted Sam’s lips, he had been too stunned to open his mouth, he felt Dean’s tongue ravaging around in his mouth. Dean’s other arm was around his neck, he slid it up, grabbing fistfuls of Sam’s hair and thrusting his hips hard, forcing their cocks to rub against his hand and each other even harder. They both moaned, suddenly Sam was thrusting his hips too and kissing Dean back. It got hot and heavy in the blink of an eye, Sam pushed Dean’s shirt up and bent down, sucking on his nipple. Dean started grunting, the sound of his deep sexy voice making Sam’s stomach clench, he was close already, he didn’t even care that he was already going to bust a nut it felt amazing and just the fact that he was this close to Dean made him want to come.

"Ohhh Dean…Fuck I’m gonna-"

Dean felt Sam shaking, he moved his arm and slid his hand down Sam’s boxers and grabbed his ass. Sam yelled out Dean’s name and came all over his brother’s stomach. Dean thrust up hard and stroked Sam’s cock until he stopped shaking. He moaned when Dean wiped up his come and licked it off his hand. Sam pushed himself up and straddled his brother. He pushed Dean’s jeans down further. Dean didn’t resist, if his brother wanted to give him head that was fine with him because he was so damn horny. Sam was running his tongue up his brother’s cock, Dean moaned as Sam continued to lick his entire length. 

Dean leaned back and closed his eyes as he asked, ”So, why do you love me Sammy? Is it just my awesomeness in general? I mean I know I am hilarious. I’m a pretty damn good brother too. No, I bet it is my just being a bad ass. You have a thing for bad boys, that it? Cuz I can kick ass and look good as hell doin’ it?”

Sam couldn’t believe Dean was still trying to ask him about what he loved about him, especially while he was sucking his dick. Sam was going to tell him but, he was not going to tell them until he stopped playing around, so Sam figured if he sucked his dick hard he would shut the hell up. He took his brother’s cock in, sucking down hard. Dean groaned and arched his back, pushing his dick in further. Sam felt Dean slide a hand down his neck and the other hand was in his hair, smoothing his fingers through Sam’s long locks. 

"Ohhh fuck. Is it….ohhhh  _shit_ ….Is it because…I have a huge fucking cock?”

Dean felt his dick hit the back of Sam’s throat and groaned. “Ohhh fuck Sammy.  _Fuck_. God damn where the hell did you learn do to that?”

Sam continued to deep throat Dean’s dick, he finally shut up, it felt too damn good to keep playing around. Dean closed his eyes and ran his fingers through Sam’s hair.

"Fuck Sammy," he whispered.

Sam felt Dean relax, his breathing hitching. He felt Dean grab a handful of his hair and tug on it as he thrust his hips lightly into Sam’s hot wet mouth. Dean groaned as he felt his cock go further down his brother’s throat.

"Sammy…ohhh son of a fucking bitch that’s fucking…. _oh god damn.”_

Sam sucked down harder, twirling his tongue over every sensitive spot, he ran his hand down Dean’s balls and rolled them, dipping his finger down and stroking his perineum.

"Fuck," Dean yelled out, bucking his hips up, "Ohhh  _Sammy_  …shit.”

Dean put his fingers in his mouth for a few seconds reached over and slid his hand down Sam’s back and into his jeans. Sam moaned when he felt Dean slide a finger across his rim and gently tease his finger in and out. As Sam took Dean in deeper, he felt Dean slide his finger in all the way. He moaned, getting a sexy groan out of Dean as his voice sent a vibration across Dean’s cock. Sam relaxed his throat and as he took Dean in further he started shuddering.

"Holy fucking…. _shit_ …shit Sammy. Ohhh baby….ohh just like that Sammy  _damn_. Yeah…”

Dean slid a second finger in, easing it slowly and scissoring it over Sam’s prostate. Sam started pushing back hard against Dean’s fingers, when he thrust down then back up it sent him forward fast and hard across Dean’s cock. Dean was panting, his fingers curled in Sam’s hair, grunting and pushing his hips up, trying to hold back but it felt incredible. Sam’s face kept going flat against Dean and he never had a better blow job in his life, never had someone take his big dick all the way in, he could feel it curve down past Sam’s throat.

“Shit…mmmm best damn blow job  _ever._  Fuck… _.FUCK_.”

 Dean slid a third finger in and pushed hard and fast, massaging his fingers into Sam’s prostate, Sam moaned and took Dean in hard and fast. Dean choked back a loud moan, he threw his head back, Sam felt him shaking and bobbed his head up and down quick, hollowing out his cheeks and pushing himself back onto Dean’s fingers.

Dean thrust his fingers into Sam hard, Sam started coming, pushing himself onto Dean so hard he came back and took all of Dean’s cock in hard and fast, causing Dean to come. _”Sammy_ ,” he whispered before groaning and circling his hips, shaking hard from the intense orgasm. Dean started rocking his hips up and thrusting his fingers hard and deep into Sam until they both came down from their intense orgasms.

Sam pulled off of Dean’s dick and laid his head on Dean’s thigh, trying to catch his breath. Dean slid his fingers out of Sam and laid his head back, panting hard. They lay there for a few seconds then looked at each other at the same time. They both smiled, Dean pulled Sam up and kissed him hard.

Dean pulled his jeans up and started the Impala. He looked over at Sam as he zipped his pants up and smiled.

"So Sammy, wanna just tell me what you love about me, save the time of me sitting here trying to figure it all out? Then when we get to a motel we can just get right to it?"

Sam rolled his eyes, he would have figured Dean would have been bored with his little game by now. He thought about giving in but he knew better. Sam learned something a long time ago, never let Dean win that easily, because when he did he almost never heard the end of it.

"Nah, we got a little while until we get there, so I guess you’ll just have to figure it out on your own or wait."

"Fine. Stubborn bitch."

"Immature jerk, you could just drop it you know. I mean, you know I want you and that should be enough."

"So is it because I’m so fucking adorable?"

"You’re adorable when you want to be, but I think of you more as…hot and sexy. You’re hardly all cuddly and cute."

"You want me to be a cuddly softie?"

"Nah, I love you the way you are. I guess maybe sometimes I’d like it if you were…"

"What?"

Sam bit his lip and looked out the window. “Nothing, just drop it.”

Dean slowed down for a stop light. He looked over at his brother and smirked then grabbed Sam’s hand. He squeezed it then brought it up to his lips, kissing it. “Aww Sammy wants me to be romantic. I probably could be…when you tell me what I want to hear. You fantasize about me fucking the hell out of you then holding you all night, don’t you?”

Dean noticed Sam biting his lip and looking down at the ground. Dean reached over and pulled Sam closer. He nuzzled his nose up Sam’s neck, then went up behind his ear. He wrapped his arm around Sam and gave him soft gentle kisses on his cheek and forehead. He pressed his forehead to Sam’s.  ”I can be anything you want me to be baby, anything you want. I want to give you every single thing you want because I love you. If you want me to be wild and kinky then I’ll fuck the hell out of you, have hot passionate sex. If you want to take it slow I can be all cuddly and romantic, make slow sensual love to you, blow your mind and give you the best orgasm you’ve ever had. Tonight I want to make you fucking climax over and over, fuck Sammy I can’t wait. So many thing I want to do with you. Not just happy about having sex with you, I love that we’re finally together because I love you Sammy.”

Sam moaned softly and kissed Dean. “Fuck Dean, god when you say shit like that…drive me fucking crazy. I don’t care what we do. I just want to be with you, like this forever. I fucking love it. Love you so damn much.”

Dean kissed Sam, pulling back when they heard a horn honk. “Shit, I forgot we’re sitting at a stop light. Only thing I can think about is you. Shoulda let me fuck you back there, maybe I could concentrate.”

"Yeah right, no matter how many times we have sex, you will always want more. I know you."

"You’re right. Haven’t even gotten any and I already fiend for it. Hope you’re ready because gonna do nothing but have sex all damn night. All morning too. Probably the rest of tomorrow afternoon and shit, just want nothing but to have sex with you for the rest of my life."

"Shit Dean…that’s all I want. So…maybe we should…"

"Pull over? God, I would if you’d tell me why you love me." Dean smirked and turned back to the road. Sam shook his head and slouched down, he was so close to making Dean pull over he couldn’t even look at him right now, if he did he was going to grab the steering wheel and jerk it over until Dean actually did pull over and have sex with him.

"I know what it is, you’re all nerdy so you love that I am like so freaking smart. You love that I know everything about the important things in life like hunting, cars, sex, all kinds of stuff."

Dean paused, Sam didn’t say anything he just smiled. “OK then, is it because I can bench like twice my weight? You love that I’m all strong and muscular?”

He saw the corner of Sam’s mouth twitch. “Mmm yeah, you want me to hold you down and fuck the hell out of you, am I right?”

Sam blushed and glanced at Dean. Dean grinned and put his hand on Sam’s thigh. “Oh yeah Sammy, I love it like that too. Can’t wait. Hope you aren’t this stubborn when we get there, if you give in I’ll give it to you nice and hard, so fucking hard we’ll break the damn bed. Damn I can’t wait to tear that ass up.”

Dean was getting a little bored with the one sided conversation so he flipped through the radio stations until he found a song he liked. He started singing and noticed Sam shift in his seat. Dean paused, a smile spreading across his face.

"Is it my voice? Does my deep sexy voice go straight through you? Make you all hard when I say something? How about just now when I was singing, that make your cock twitch?"

Dean smiled when he saw Sam blush. Yeah, he loved hearing Dean sing. Dean sang along with the next three songs, he noticed Sam’s breathing hitch and he was fidgeting in his seat uncomfortably. Dean smiled, he knew Sam was probably horny as hell again.

Sam was very horny, but not just from the singing, Dean made him horny just being himself, although his voice did turn him on. But Dean could be talking about anything and it would always make Sam hard because his voice was like pure sex, especially when it got really low. But Sam loved when he was singing because he had an amazing voice.

Dean sighed, he wished Sam would just tell him, Dean was the most stubborn person in the world and right then he knew just how annoying that could be because Sam had turned the tables and was being stubborn as hell right back at him. 

Dean saw a park up ahead and grinned. He slowed down and pulled into a spot between two trees, the Impala was pretty much hidden from the road. He figured the last time he had pulled over he had gotten an amazing blow job because he had kissed Sam and made him really horny, and if he kissed him again maybe he would get him to give in and finally admit to him what turned him on so much. Dean was so damn horny he was thinking of just forgetting about all of the stupid bullshit he had been pulling and get Sam to have sex with him. Sam looked over at Dean, he had that mischievous smirk on his face and Sam knew he was in trouble. Dean shut the car off and turned to Sam, his smirk turning into a wide grin.

"So Sammy, let’s play a little game. I’m gonna go fucking insane if you don’t tell me what it is about me that gets you so hot and bothered, so let’s get it over with. You obviously need a little coaxing, so I’ll help you."

Dean slid over and looked right into Sam’s eyes, he leaned in close, his nose lightly brushing against Sam’s jaw. Sam threw his head back, Dean was so close he could feel the heat from his body, feel his breaths ghosting across his skin. His nose brushed up behind Sam’s ear, he ran his tongue down then back up and Dean heard a soft moan. 

"Mmm you like that Sammy?" Dean whispered against his neck, he lightly ran his tongue down Sam’s neck then sucked down lightly, Sam gasped. Dean pulled back and froze close to Sam’s lips. "Want to feel my lips on yours Sammy?"

Sam nodded, Dean grinned. “Gonna tell me?”

Sam shook his head.

Dean pressed his lips to Sam’s, he pulled back then did it again more forcefully, when Sam leaned in to kiss Dean, Dean pulled back. Dean kissed Sam’s neck then sucked down, he felt Sam shift closer. Dean ran his finger down Sam’s jaw lightly, so light it sent a shiver down Sam’s spine. Dean wrapped an arm around Sam, he teased a finger along the waistband of Sam’s boxers then rubbed the spot right above his ass. Sam bit his lip and tried to hold back a moan. Dean smiled and moved his hand to Sam’s hip. He pulled Sam closer, and ran his hand up Sam’s chest, his fingers tweaking one of Sam’s nipples.

"Not fun to be teased is it? Why you doin’ it to me then Sammy? Just…tell me and shit I’ll give you everything you want. We can have sex all fucking night, all morning. Shit, forever. You know I’m a sexual kinky son of a bitch and we could be having so much amazing sex but I won’t ‘til you tell me."

"Why is it such a big deal to you Dean?"

Dean shrugged. Really he didn’t know why it was anymore but he had made such a big deal about it he had to just find out.

Dean ran his hand down Sam’s chest and picked up his hand. He laced his fingers through Sam’s and squeezed his hand. He placed Sam’s hand over his cock. Sam immediately squeezed it and started palming it. Dean pulled his hand away and looked into his brother’s eyes.

"Yeah, I want it bad, so fucking bad but I need to hear it. I know you want it Sammy and you keep fucking teasing me, stringing me along. I fucking just want to know why you want it, and why is that such a big deal?"

Dean hovered close to Sam’s lips, looking longingly in his eyes.

"Nothing to say?"

Sam opened his mouth then closed it. He was debating on just giving in, but he made it this far so he might as well keep it up.

Dean shrugged then went to start the Impala. Sam grabbed his arm and yanked Dean over to him. He looked at Dean for a few seconds then grabbed his face and kissed him fiercely. Dean closed his eyes and let his brother’s tongue swirl around his mouth. Sam turned and pushed Dean under him so he was sitting in the passenger seat. He straddled his brother and continued to kiss him passionately, Dean started getting into the kiss and pretty soon teeth were scraping and biting. The windows were starting to steam up and the want and need for each other was getting unbearable.

Dean leaned in closer to Sam. He pulled back and started sucking down on his neck. Sam ran his hand up Dean’s neck and curled his fingers through his hair. Dean kissed his neck and grazed his teeth over his ear lobe as he whispered, “Tonight I’m gonna give you the best damn orgasm you’ve ever had. Gonna sink my big cock deep in you, ride you so damn hard until you can’t fucking breathe, your whole body’s going to start shaking, pleasure pulsing though every inch of that hot perfect body of yours.”

Sam jerked Dean’s head up and kissed him. He felt Dean smiling against his lips. Dean pulled back and ran his finger over Sam’s lips.

"My lips are gonna be all over that fucking sexy body. Sucking on your big fat cock, my tongue’s gonna open you up. Make you fucking scream and beg for it harder. Then I’ll start thrusting in as hard and fast as I can. Oh baby, it’s gonna be incredible. Gonna make it feel like your spine melted away and you won’t be able to feel anything except the white hot pleasure of my cock plunging deep inside you."

Dean kissed Sam then trailed kisses down his jaw. He kissed a trail from Sam’s neck to his ear. Sam gasped as he felt Dean’s hot breath across his neck. Dean whispered into Sam’s ear, as he ran a finger down his neck. “God, it’s gonna be so incredible when I sink deep into your sweet tight ass baby. Fuck Sammy, can’t wait to be in you, so fucking sexy.”

Sam was losing it, there was no way in hell he could wait now. Dean was turning him on so damn much, the anticipation was building and the need to have him was overwhelming. Dean kissed Sam hard, moaning into his mouth. He pulled back and looked right into Sam’s eyes then went in for another kiss as he muttered against his lips, “Got me so fucking hard and horny right now I can’t see straight, can’t think of a damn thing but you. Can’t wait for you to fuck me. God, I want to just lay down on the bed, spread my legs wide open for you. Want your big thick cock to go deep in me. Want to feel you slamming in me, make me fucking scream and beg for more. Gonna be such a little cock slut for you baby because shit I want you so fucking bad. Want you to fucking bite me and be all rough, be so damn rough make it hurt so bad it feels so fucking good. Fuck I can’t wait…I fucking can’t wait Sammy.”

"Dean," Sam groaned, he was beyond horny, not only because of what Dean said but how he said it. His voice was pure sex and his cock was sweating out precome. There was no way in hell he could wait and he knew Dean was so far gone, his eyes were hooded and dilated so big they were not even green anymore. He was flushed and groping Sam like he couldn't keep his hands off of him.  

Dean reached down and unbuttoned Sam’s jeans. He slid his hand down the back and tried to slide his hand down further but couldn’t. Dean pulled back, he looked at Sam and tugged on his jeans.

"Take ‘em off." Dean said in a sexed out voice. He was so damn horny and breathless his voice was deep and raspy and it sent a chill down Sam’s spine. 

Sam awkwardly kicked his shoes off, he tried maneuvering around to pull his jeans off but accidentally kneed Dean in the balls.

"Fuck Sam. Watch it, don’t damage the goods."

"Shut up, I barely grazed you." 

"Maybe we should move to the backseat, it’s hard to fuck a Sasquatch in the front."

"Shut up, I don’t want to waste the time getting back there."

"Damn baby, want my cock in you that bad?"

"What the hell do you think?"

Sam somehow managed to get his jeans off then knelt over Dean, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his jeans. He tried pulling them down but his head bumped up against the roof. Dean laughed and leaned the seat all the way back, he lifted his hips up and Sam jerked his jeans all the way down.

"You sure you wanna do this Sammy, last chance because…shit, I don’t think I can stop myself once we-"

Sam leaned down and jammed his lips to Dean’s, muttering against them as he kissed him hard. “Dean what the fuck…you know goddamn well…I fucking want this more than…ohh fuck.”

Dean slowly slid his finger in Sam, he was still open from when he fingered him earlier. Dean pulled his finger out and leaned down, he grabbed a bottle of lube out of the pocket of his jeans. Sam pushed up on Dean’s chest and looked at him.

"Where the hell did you get that?"

"Gas station. When you ran off to brood in the men’s room I was buying lube."

"So you planned this all along?"

"Pretty much, didn’t know when or where but I knew you would never be able to resist my-"

Sam grabbed the lube and squirted some into Dean’s hand.

"Just shut the hell up and work me open. The only thing I want to hear out of your mouth is you talking dirty to me, and you making all those hot fucking noises like you did earlier."

Dean smiled and slid two fingers into Sam. “Love it when you take control baby, makes me fucking tingle. You love it when I talk dirty, don’t you baby? Yeah, I just did it a few minutes ago and you couldn’t fucking take it, you had to have this cock in you right away.”

Sam gasped as Dean scissored his fingers over his prostate. He pushed Dean’s shirt up and started sucking on his nipples. He flicked one with his tongue then grazed his teeth over it while he tugged on the other one. Dean moaned and pushed his fingers into Sam harder.

"Ohhh Sammy, damn I can’t wait to be in this tight ass. You’re  _so_  fucking tight. Mmm fuck, keep doing that but do it harder. Don’t be gentle at all I fucking love it.”

Sam bit down on Dean’s nipple and twisted the other one. Dean grunted and pushed his hips up, his cock rutting against Sam’s. Dean slid another finger in, Sam groaned and started pushing back hard. He bit Dean’s nipple again getting a sexy groan out of him.

"Uhhh shit. Sammy…oh baby. Gonna be so fucking amazing. Feel good Sammy?"

“Ohh Dean.. _fuck_..so good.”

Dean thrust his fingers deep into his brother’s ass. Sam gasped and sat up, putting his hands on Dean’s chest and rocking on his fingers. Dean eased his fingers back then slid his pinky in under his fingers. Sam yelled out and started bucking his hips faster.

"Damn baby, you look so fucking hot fucking yourself on my fingers. Just wait ‘til you’re riding my cock. You think I’m in there deep now, just wait til my big fat cock is all the way inside you."

Sam threw his head back and pounded down harder. Dean ran his fist up his cock a few times, it was throbbing from watching Sam. “Fuck Sammy, gonna make me come just watching you, So damn hot.”

Sam slowed down and Dean eased his fingers back out. Sam ripped Dean’s shirt off the rest of the way then dropped down on Dean’s chest, panting. Dean kissed his forehead and ran his hand down his back and grabbed his ass.

"Sure you can take it?"

"Fuck yeah, you better fucking give it to me. You can’t work me up like that and-"

Dean jerked Sam’s head up and kissed him. He pulled Sam’s shirt off and put his hands on Sam’s hips and pushed him up. Sam pushed up onto his knees, straddling Dean’s hips. Dean kept a hand on Sam’s hip and wrapped the other one around the base of his cock. He teased Sam’s rim, slipping the head of his dick in and out. He circled his hips and inched up into Sam. He could feel Sam tensing up so he pulled back and reached up, running his hand through Sam’s hair and kissing his neck. Dean started sucking down, gradually sucking harder as he tried to slide the head of his cock back in. He lightly bit down on Sam’s shoulder, trying to distract him. 

Dean felt Sam slowly opening up around him so he slid in, circling his hips and pushing up lightly as he felt Sam push down hard. Dean licked up Sam’s neck and whispered, “Relax baby. Look at me.”

Sam looked into Dean’s eyes, he knew Dean was being extra careful because he was afraid to hurt him. “Dean c’mon stop holding back. Want you so damn bad.”

“Don’t want to hurt you baby, shit it’s hurting me so I know it’s hurting you. Just give me a damn minute to work you open. It’s not easy in the damn car scrunched in the front seat. I want you just as fucking bad.”

Sam sighed, he knew Dean loved him and was afraid to hurt him, and was taking it slow because of that but Dean was never patient and it just was frustrating that he suddenly had control when they were trying to have sex.

Dean felt his cock push past the thick ring of muscle that had been holding him back, he felt Sam open up around him and groaned. It felt so damn incredible he wanted to just thrust as hard as he could but he wasn’t all the way in yet so he had to try his best to control himself. Sam pushed down hard, Dean winced and circled his hips. Finally he was all the way in. He let out a deep breath and started rocking his hips up and down. Sam was rocking back and forth trying to figure out what he liked.

A few seconds later he found his rhythm and was bouncing around wildly on Dean’s lap. Dean was grunting and pushing up hard into him. Sam started pinching Dean’s nipples, trying to get him to talk or make a noise, he seemed to be feeling so good he was practically in a coma. His eyes were slammed shut and he was biting down on his lip hard. Sam circled his hips and pulled himself up almost off of Dean’s cock and slammed down hard.

Dean’s eyes flew open and he groaned loud. Sam did it again and Dean threw his head back and arched his back, plunging his cock deep into Sam as Sam slammed down.

"Fuck…  _FUCK_. God damn Sammy… Oh  _fuck_.”

Sam did it again, this time he got Dean to yell.  _"FUCK_. Fuck Sammy….holy fuck.”

Sam moaned, fighting back a laugh. “You said that already.”

Dean opened his mouth and a groan slipped out. “I…oh fuck…so fucking incredible Sammy. You have no fucking idea how amazing it feels. The best.”

Dean snapped out of it and started pushing up hard, he wrapped his fist around Sam’s cock and put his hand on his hip, thrusting up hard and fast. Sam started shuddering. “Feel good Sammy? Hitting that sweet spot?”

Sam nodded hard, he threw his head back. It felt like his spine was melting away, he started wobbling. Dean sat up, he wrapped his arms around his brother and pushed into him hard. Sam moaned and put his arms around Dean, he loved the feeling of being so close to Dean, feeling his skin on Dean’s bare chest. 

"Dean, oh god Dean…so fucking good. Fucking incredible."

Dean sucked down on Sam’s neck, his hand running through Sam’s hair. Sam clutched Dean harder, Dean slid his hand in between them, as he started pumping his fist up and down Sam came hard. Dean thrust into him as hard as he could. Sam was shaking, he buried his face in Dean’s neck and screamed out Dean’s name.

Dean groaned, hearing Sam scream was all it took, he started coming. Sam was clenched down on him, it felt so amazing. Dean bucked his hips until Sam stopped shaking. He fell back and brought Sam with him. Sam laid across Dean, they both were panting and sweating. After several minutes Sam looked up at his brother. He propped himself up on his elbow and started at him. Dean looked down and smirked.

"What?"

"You look fucking…gorgeous. Can’t wait ‘til you fuck me again."

Dean grinned, “Yeah, you look hot as fuck right now, so hot I want to fuck you all over again. Want me to bend you over the hood?”

"No, I mean of course I want it, but I want to do it right. At the motel, so we aren’t all cramped up and rushed."

Dean pulled Sam down and kissed him. He smiled and muttered, “Technically we wouldn’t be cramped up outside.”

Sam pushed on Dean’s chest and looked at him like he was insane, “No fucking way, it’s not even dark out.”

"You know, now that you’re with me you’re gonna have to get over being so …sexually shy."

"I’m not sexually shy, you’re just …"

"A sick kinky freak?"

Sam laughed, “A horny kinky freak. Always horny. I mean I am too but…”

Dean kissed Sam again and laughed, “Well I’m gonna get you over being such a prude.”

"I am not a prude, I just rode you in the front seat of the car in broad day light."

"That’s nothing, besides, windows were so steamed up no one would be able to see in, and we’re pretty hidden by these trees. It’s ok, pretty soon you’ll be begging me to fuck you in all kinds of places. You’ll see it’s fun to fuck in crazy places."

Dean kissed Sam one last time then pushed him up so he could scoot over. Dean was about to stick the key in the ignition when he felt Sam grab his arm.

Sam opened the door and pulled Dean out, Dean smirked. “Sounded too good to pass up huh?”

Sam nodded, crushing his lips to Dean’s. “Mmm hmm.” 

Dean slid his hand over Sam’s ass and squeezed it, Sam pulled back and looked Dean in the eyes, smirking. “So if I let you bend me over the hood, we gonna find some other crazy place for me to fuck you?”

Dean moaned softly and pulled Sam into a heated kiss. “Mmm fuck yeah baby. Love that you wanna get all kinky. You can do me any damn place you want.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff at the beginning and end but mostly lots and lots of sex. Dean still wants to know what Sam loves about him. As he is trying to figure out they get too damn horny to drive any further so they stop at the first motel they see. Dean finally drives Sam so insanely full of lust he gives in because after waiting all day to have sex on an actual bed Sam can't take it anymore. He wants Dean to fuck him but Dean wants it first, Sam does Dean then Dean does Sam and they spend the rest of the night having sex.

They finally got back in the road, Dean was driving even faster than normal. Now that he had finally had sex with his brother he wanted it even more. He could not stop thinking about how incredible it had been and he kept running thought all of the possibilities of what he was going to be doing with Sam when they got back to the motel. He had to get his mind off of it, even though they had sex three times in a row and it had been less than ten minutes since he came, he was already getting hard again. He figured he would continue to mess around with Sam to get his mind off of the ache and burning desire to have more. Sam was leaning against Dean, Dean liked having Sam on him while he drove but it was a constant reminder of how bad he wanted him.

"So is it just my sex appeal in general? I mean not to sound self centered, but I think I’m pretty good looking and is it just the whole package? Good looks and an awesome personality?"

Sam laughed and started to slide back over to his side of the car, but Dean grabbed his arm to stop him. Sam looked up at him suspiciously.

"Don’t look at me like that, I just want you to sit closer. Damn, you think everything I do has some sort of ulterior motive, don’t you? You think I always am scheming and up to something. Maybe I just want you to be close to me, OK?"

Sam smiled and leaned into Dean. Dean put his arm around Sam and pulled him tighter against him.

"Is that it? You never know what to expect from me, it’s like an adrenaline rush? I never thought of you as an adrenaline junkie but I guess just being around me is thrilling."

Sam rolled his eyes. Dean was persistent, he would give him that. He never gave up once he had his mind set on something.

Ten minutes passed and neither of them said a word. Sam was just happy to sit against Dean and have Dean’s arm around him, he could sit like this forever, or at least until they had sex. Sex would be better but the thought that this was finally happening was sinking in. He was finally getting everything he had ever wanted and it was so much better than he ever imagined it would be.

Dean loved it too but he was so damn horny he had to keep his mind off of sex by distracting himself with figuring out what Sam liked about him. He knew Sam loved him and really he did not care that much why he loved him but if he didn’t sit there and play this game he would not be able to stop himself from pulling over again and spending the rest of the afternoon fucking each other in the backseat. Dean figured Sam was attracted to him for more than just physical reasons, it didn’t hurt that he was good looking but Sam wasn’t the superficial type so he figured there was more to it than just his hotness.

"What about how I can hustle up all that cash like it’s nothing? How I can beat anyone at Black Jack or pool? Does it turn you on when I’m kicking ass in pool? Love watching me bend over and sink the ball in the corner pocket and win you a couple hundred bucks?"

Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath, the last thing he needed right now was a visual of his brother bending over while playing pool because it was one of the hottest things to see Dean bend over. But then again, every damn thing his brother did turned him on. Everything. He could be doing something stupid and random like laundry or tying his shoe and Sam would feel himself getting harder just looking at the way his hands worked or how his clothes fit or just his facial expressions.

"Does it turn you on when we’re hunting and I get all into it when we kill the son of a bitch?"

Sam shifted in his seat. It was a huge turn on watching Dean hunt. Dean seemed to get off on it, the adrenaline rush and the power of it, shooting guns and things. Dean loved it and Sam loved watching it because it was incredibly hot to watch Dean hunt for so many reasons. Not just because Dean got off on it but he looked hot as fuck with a gun or knife in his hand and when he got all sweaty and dirty he looked even hotter. Then there was the fact that he was turned on by how strong and muscular he was and that just accented it more. Sam may hate hunting but he loved watching Dean so he put up with it. He mostly just loved the fact that even though it sucked, it was what had kept them together and brought them closer, more than anything he just wanted to be with Dean no matter what the hell they were doing. 

Dean noticed Sam staring off, his pupils growing larger, his jeans getting tighter around his growing erection. Dean squeezed Sam’s shoulders, Sam wrapped his arm tighter around Dean’s waist and leaned his head into his chest. 

"So you  _do_  like it when I’m all bad ass huh? How ‘bout when I get all drunk and get in a fight? Like it when I’m fighting someone, or do you like it when I wrestle around with you? Damn, remember when we were kids and dad made us practice fighting? I remember holding you down, you’d fight me for awhile then you like…stopped because you loved the feeling of me holding you down, didn’t you?”

Dean glanced down at Sam, he was blushing and avoiding Dean’s eyes.

"It’s alright Sammy. I loved it too. I loved all that, like when I taught you how to shoot a gun, I loved how I got to wrap my arms around you and put my hands on yours. I’d stand close. Sometimes I’d stand a little too close. God, I remember I drove myself crazy because I wanted you so damn bad, wanted to just kiss you and god, I wanted to fuck you so damn bad. Well you probably could tell huh? Bet you could feel my hard cock pressing into you.”

Dean heard Sam laugh a little. Sam remembered Dean teaching him how to shoot and how to fight. It used to turn him on so bad he would have to make an excuse to stop and he always had to take a shower afterwards to get rid the Dean-induced boner. He remembered how good it felt to have Dean’s arms around him, and he did feel Dean’s erection, when they were wrestling around he’d feel it on his thigh and when they were shooting he remembered feeling it tight against his ass, or his back. He always craved having Dean’s muscular arms around him. He was even more muscular than he was back then and he loved it. Dean’s arm around him right now felt perfect, it was the best feeling in the world. Sam leaned into Dean even more, relishing the feeling because it just made Dean tighten his arm even more.

Dean chucked, “Yeah it was funny, you could shoot targets pretty decent when dad was around, but when it was just you and me you kinda sucked at it…you did that on purpose, huh? Act like you didn’t know what the hell you were doing because you wanted me to show you. I loved it. Not just because I wanted to be close to you…I mean, you’re my brother and I just…” Dean sighed, he didn’t want to get all emotional and shit. He did like doing things for Sam not just because he wanted to have sex with him, he really did love his brother but there was no way in hell he’d tell him all of that. He decided he needed to change the subject.

Dean thought for a minute. He tried thinking of something he remembered Sam doing when they were younger that made him realize he wanted him.

"Remember when I used to work on my car? You hated that shit, anything to do with cars or fixing things but the second I went out to work on my car you were right there. You just wanted to watch me do it. I know you’re not going to tell me why though. For some reason you’re sitting there letting me talk to myself. So what was it about working on the car you liked?"

Dean glanced over, Sam’s eyes moved to Dean’s hand on the steering wheel then back up his face. Sam used to like watching him work on the car because when he got underneath it, his shirt would ride up and sometimes he took his shirt off. He liked how he looked when he was all dirty and greasy from the car, and most of all he had a thing for watching how he worked on it because his hands were beautiful. He liked watching him clean guns too, and load them, really anything he did with his hands turned him on. He knew it was a weird fetish but Dean was good with his hands, and Sam always pictured those skillful hands running all over his body and-

"Sammy," Dean shouted, looking down at him.

Sam shook his head and looked up at Dean. “What?”

Dean smirked, Sam was day dreaming again, he was getting to him and now he was having little wet dreams about him. Good, that was exactly what he wanted to do, he wanted to keep Sam horny so they could have lots and lots of sex.

"There’s a motel up the road. Fuck driving anymore I say we get a room and drive more tomorrow...or the next day, since you can't control yourself and are having all those wet dream fantasies about me. Save it for the room, OK? Let’s see how many of those little fantasies we can make come true tonight. You know, once you stop being a pussy and just tell me why the fuck you want me and why I get you so hot and bothered all the time."

Sam pushed himself up off of Dean and sat up, rolling his eyes, he was going to give in a long time ago and just tell Dean what he wanted to hear so he would shut up. He had kept the game going the whole way, not saying a word because he knew it was driving Dean crazy, and he hoped that once they got in the room he would be so horny he would just pounce on him the second they walked in the door and he would not have to admit anything. As bad as he wanted it, he felt stupid telling Dean what turned him on, really it was every damn thing about him but the last thing he needed was to tell Dean how truly amazing he really was and have his cockiness get even more insufferable. 

Dean slowed down and pulled into the parking lot. He pulled past a spot and Sam looked at him, wondering what he was up to. Dean put the car in reverse, he was going to back into the spot so he could mess with Sam a little more. Dean put his hand on the back of the seat and turned around, his face inches from Sam’s. He paused, Sam was staring into his eyes, he was trying to mess with Dean too. Dean pulled into the spot and put the car in park. Sam was still right where he had been, he had not moved. 

Dean licked his lips and stared into Sam’s eyes, not wanting to be the one to give in first. A few seconds past then in an instant they were making out, neither one sure who had caved first. Dean pushed Sam back, laying over him while kissing him hard and running his hand down his chest. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean and put a leg around his waist. Dean moaned softly and pushed into Sam hard. Sam groaned as he felt Dean’s erection tight against his. Sam spread his legs further apart allowing Dean to press into him harder. He relished he feeling of Dean being as close to him as possible. He clutched Dean tight, squeezing him and not wanting to let go because he could stay like that forever, he loved how it felt to have Dean laying over him. He had wanted this for so long, they both had and even though they were only a few feet from the room they could barely tear themselves off of each other long enough to get a room now that they finally had it.

"Sammy, fuck. Can’t wait. Want me to fuck you right here?"

Sam groaned, he would let Dean fuck him anywhere, but he didn’t think it was the best idea no matter how bad he wanted it. “Oh fuck, I want you but…let’s get in the room.”

Dean was sucking down on his neck, grinding into him faster. Sam was driving him fucking crazy, he wanted him so damn bad he couldn’t think straight. Sam slid his fingers through Dean’s hair and pulled his head up, crushing his lips to his brother’s. Dean moaned into his mouth and pushed his hips harder into him. Dean was grinding into him hard, Sam was totally losing it. Dean starting sucking on his neck as he slid his hand up Sam’s shirt. Sam groaned when Dean started rolling his nipple between his fingers.

"Do it Dean, I don’t fucking care anymore, I just want you so damn bad. Fuck me right here right now."

Dean pulled back breathless, he kissed Sam hard and gasped as he felt Sam slide a hand down the back of his jeans and squeeze his ass hard.

"Sammy, Fuck you’re so damn hot when you get all desperate and horny.  _Shit_.”

Sam slid his hand up Dean’s shirt, trying to pull it off. Dean sat up, panting. “Fuck, let’s get a room first. Then we can spend the rest of the night doing this. I don't want to have to stop once we start.”

Dean pulled Sam up, he leaned in and kissed him again as he opened his door. He shifted to try and get out but Sam pulled him back into a kiss. After several minutes Sam reluctantly pulled back and looked at Dean.

 _"Fuck._  I want you so bad I really would have let you fuck me right here.”

"Yeah?"

Dean unzipped his jeans, Sam raised an eyebrow. Dean laughed and zipped them back up.

“Nah, you’re too much of a prude for that, parking lot is pretty busy. So don’t think just because we had amazing sex earlier and you’re turning me on so bad I forgot what you gotta do first. All you gotta do is just tell me what I want to hear and…and you can have this.” Dean grabbed Sam’s hand and pressed it back over his cock. “I’m so damn hard for you Sammy. Fuck. I’m so damn horny too. Gonna be the best sex of your life and all you gotta do is fucking say it.”

Sam sighed and shook his head, he could not believe Dean was so damn stubborn, but he could tell Dean was not going to be able to hold out much longer. He had gotten him to fuck him a couple times and he was surprised Dean had let him fuck him too, so he knew he could get him to forget his stupid mind game. He also knew Dean wanted to just have sex for the rest of the night, so he doubted he was serious, he was just trying to get Sam all worked up because he probably got off on it. 

Dean smirked and got out of the car, he leaned in and grabbed Sam’s arm, pulling him to the edge of the seat. He put his hands on his thighs and leaned forward, pressing his lips softly to Sam’s. Sam grabbed Dean and pulled him down further, kissing him hard and deep. Dean moaned and kissed him back then stood up.

"Damn Sammy, hope you get all rough with me like that when we’re having sex. Love it."

Dean backed up and pulled Sam out of the car. He reached down and grabbed Sam’s ass and squeezed it hard. Sam started walking and Dean slapped his ass again until Sam turned and looked at him. Dean walked behind Sam, his hand firmly on his ass until they got to the door. 

They went into the lobby of the motel and were waiting at the desk for someone to check them in. Dean looked at Sam and whispered, “Hey Sammy, does this turn you on?”

Dean rolled his hips seductively and thrust them like he was humping the air. He noticed Sam turn white and gulp as his eyes were focused on the growing bulge in his jeans. Sam couldn’t take his eyes off of the huge bulge, Dean was hard as hell, his big thick cock straining against the denim. Sam let out a deep breath. He let this get too far, he should have admitted long ago what he wanted and if he had they would be fucking the second they got in the door of their room. He regretted not just admitting his feelings to his brother, and Dean had him so fucking horny he could barely control himself, he wanted to just bend him over the counter and fuck him, and he wanted Dean to do the same thing to him.

Sam just hoped Dean was so horny he forgot about all of the stupid bullshit games he was playing the entire car ride. The one thing in the world that was near impossible to do was crack Dean, he was impenetrable when it came to showing weakness or when it came to losing a bet or a game like the one he was playing. But Dean let his guard down when he was horny and Sam knew that would make it even easier, so he figured he would let Dean continue to play his little game until he made himself so horny he could no longer take it.

The clerk finally came and checked them in, Dean gave him one of his many scammed credit cards and he went in the back to go run it. Dean turned and walked over to stand behind Sam. He spread legs apart so they were on either side of Sam’s and leaned in close, pressing his hard cock tight against Sam’s ass. Sam couldn’t stop the soft gasp from escaping his lips. He closed his eyes and automatically pushed back slightly, the feeling of his older brother’s cock tight against his ass was incredible, he wanted it so damn bad.

Dean leaned in close, Sam could feel him breathing heavily against his neck, sending a shiver down his spine. He could feel Dean’s lips close to the skin behind his ear, he just barely grazed his lips up behind it. He pushed his cock harder against Sam and rolled his hips a few times. In a sexy low voice he whispered, “Feel that Sammy?  _Fuck_. I can’t hold it in anymore. I want it bad.  _SO_  fucking bad. Feel how fucking hard I am? That’s for you…you make me  _so_  fucking hard Sammy. God damn I’m fucking horny.”

Dean pushed into Sam harder, Sam almost lost it when Dean lightly pressed his lips to the back of his neck and moaned softly. “Want you so fucking bad Sammy. Damn I wanna sink my cock deep in your ass, wanna feel you inside me too. Fuck baby you’re so damn sexy, got me wanting you more than anything.”

Dean put his arm around Sam, he slid his hand over his cock and moaned softly against the back of his neck and pushed his cock into Sam’s ass as he whispered, “So fucking sexy. Mmm  _Sammy_.”

Sam felt Dean’s hands firmly grab his hips and Dean gave one final thrust and pulled back. He moved to stand next to him and pushed Sam’s face over to his, kissing him hard while staring into his eyes with so much intensity Sam felt his knees getting shaky. Dean brushed the hair out of Sam’s eyes and ran his hand down his neck. Sam’s knees wobbled, he felt Dean warp an arm around his waist to help support him. Dean leaned in and kissed Sam’s neck, moaning softly into it.

"Mmm baby, want you so damn bad. Oh Sammy,  _fuck_  I can’t take it. I need you.”

Dean turned and walked over to a shelf of books with his back to Sam, he could hear him swear under his breath and he was taking deep breaths as he ran his hand though his hair. Sam was about to lose it and from the look of it, Dean already had.

Dean had lost it, he should never have done that but he had to turn it up, but now all he cared about was getting to their room. He had to have Sam. All day the need grew stronger and stronger. He knew he would not last much longer, he wasn’t even sure he would be able to stop himself from fucking Sam the second they walked through the door of their room.

Dean saw Sam get the keys from the clerk so he headed out the door. Dean grabbed Sam’s arm and pulled him close, he wrapped his arm around his waist and slid his hand into his back pocket, squeezing his ass as they headed to their room.

Sam was trying to unlock the door but Dean was pressed tight against him, pushing his hard cock into Sam’s ass and sucking down on the back of his neck. 

"Damn it Dean, give me a second I can’t think when-"

"When my big cock is pushing into your ass? Yeah, you can’t wait for it can you? Feel how hard it is Sammy? Gonna feel real good inside you isn’t it?"

Sam finally got the door open and walked in. As soon as he got in the door, Dean slammed it shut and locked it. He shoved Sam against the back of the door and looked into his eyes, inches from his face.

"We’re here, what we do depends on you. I want to fuck, I’ve been wanting to have epic marathon sex all damn day, but I told you I wanted to know for sure you wanted this and why. I gave in earlier, but I won't this time so quit being stubborn."

Dean kissed Sam, just as the kiss started to get hot and heavy he backed off and walked over to the bed and tossed his bag on it. He had actually gotten a king sized bed, figuring they were going to spend all their time fucking and even if they did get sleep they would most likely sleep together. Sam sighed and went over to put his things by the dresser. Dean decided he would make it impossible for Sam to hold back, he already wanted it so bad and he knew he was going to get it so he figured he might as well have a little fun. Dean pulled his shirt over his head and turned to Sam.

"So do you love my fashion sense? Or…"

Sam had his back to him, when he turned around he was a little surprised to see Dean shirtless. He could not help but stare at his perfectly toned muscles. 

"Or do you like it better like this? Love it when I take my clothes off?"

Sam tried to look away but his eyes kept going back to his brother’s body, scanning from his beautiful face to his perfect sexy body and god damn him and those tight jeans, they looked even tighter. The bulge under the fly of his jeans was huge, straining against the material. Dean noticed his brother’s eyes focused on his crotch, so he cupped his hand over his cock and said, ”Like that? You love knowing how hard you make me? You make me so damn hard Sammy. You could have it if you just tell me why.”  

Dean saw Sam blush and open his mouth then close it, speechless.

"OK then, well…you seem too timid to admit it, and I’m kinda tired of playing around. It was kind of a turn on but now it’s…fuck Sam, it’s driving me fucking insane. Why can't you just tell me why you love me, what's the big fucking deal?"

Dean took a deep breath, he was about to just throw him on the bed and fuck him senseless. But he decided to try one more thing. Dean slid his jeans off and tossed them on the bed. “Well, the offer’s on the table. I’ll be in the shower, if you want you can join me.”

Dean slowly walked past Sam brushing against him as he headed toward the bathroom. He could feel his brother’s stare on him and almost hear his cock hardening. Sam reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Dean…wait."

Dean smiled, he knew he could get Sam to give in. Dean was glad he finally did because he just wanted to have sex, his cock was pulsating he was so damn horny. Dean took a deep breath and wiped the smile off of his face and turned to look at Sam.

"Yeah? What is is Sammy? Am I making you really horny? Do you think I’m sexy Sammy? Is it my incredibly irresistible sex appeal that gets you all hot and bothered?"

"Know why I never answered you? Because, there is not one thing about you I love Dean. I love  _everything_  about you. Every damn thing you say or do turns me on. You’re fucking…uh god I just want you so fucking bad. God….it’s….it’s everything OK?  _Every_  goddamn thing about you. Your beautiful face, your perfect body and fuck, your muscles, your smile, your eyes, that gorgeous ass.”

Sam took a deep breath and continued. “How you walk, how you talk, the way your hair flips up in the front, and how your legs bow when you walk, the way you make me fucking laugh and how you’ve done everything and given up everything for me. I could go on all fucking day Dean, I love you because you’re fucking amazing, perfect and I know you never see that but I do and-“

Dean caught Sam in a deep long kiss. He placed his hand on the small of Sam’s back, letting his other hand run over his chest. He slid it up and wrapped it around Sam’s neck, sliding it up into his hair as he deepened the kiss. Dean started walking backwards towards the bed, when he felt his legs hit the back of it he fell back and brought Sam with him. He rolled them around and pulled back, moving up the bed and dragging Sam along. He straddled his hips and leaned down to continue where he left off, kissing him hard and with so much passion Sam was pulling away breathless seconds later.

Dean pulled back and laid next to his brother, pulling Sam over so he was laying on his side facing him. He traced his finger down Sam’s face, leaning in and planting kisses down his face. Dean kissed Sam a few times then looked at him and sighed.

"Sammy…I’m, uh…I’m sorry."

Sam blinked in surprise, he had never heard Dean apologize to anyone, and he wasn’t sure what he was apologizing for. “Y-you wh…what?”

"You heard me, you know I never….just I know I was being really fucking stupid and immature today. For years I’ve wanted you and I thought you wanted me but I was never sure. I thought it was in my head, and hearing someone else say they saw it there…it was all I needed. I wanted to tell you for years, and I’m sorry I never did, and I’m sorry for being a dick today…so yeah, I’m fucking immature and I guess it was a stupid game to play but damn it Sam, I…" Dean let out a breath and looked at Sam, he stared into his eyes for a few seconds and muttered, "You drive me fucking crazy and I love you."

Dean leaned down and pressed his lips softly to Sam’s. He pulled back and looked into his brother’s eyes then went in and kissed him several more times, each kiss getting deeper and more passionate until Dean was kissing him so hard they both were struggling to breathe, Sam felt light headed but he could not get enough of feeling his brother’s lips on his. Dean went to pull back but Sam held the back of his head and kissed him deeper. Dean moaned and started running his hands down his body. He pulled Sam closer and wrapped his arms around him, he slid one hand around his waist and one around his neck, kissing him like he had never kissed anyone before, with so much passion and love Sam was feeling dizzy. Dean slid his hand across Sam’s jaw, kissing deeper, moaning into Sam’s mouth as Sam rolled his hips, the denim of his jeans pushing hard against the thin fabric of Dean’s boxers. He was so damn horny he wanted to just take his brother right there. He didn’t think he could wait much longer.

Sam ran his hand down Dean’s bare chest, moaning into his mouth as Dean started grabbing handfuls of his hair and tugging. Dean was kissing him so hard he was gasping to breathe, Sam reluctantly pulled back panting. Dean pressed a few kisses to his lips then trailed kisses down his jaw, grazing his teeth across until he got to his neck. Dean slid his hand between them and unbuttoned Sam’s jeans then slid his hand in the back of them, grabbing Sam’s ass and kneading his fingers in hard as he sucked down on his neck. Sam moaned, “Dean,” and he could feel Dean’s cock twitch as Dean squeezed his ass hard in response.

Dean couldn’t take his lips off of Sam, he wanted to kiss and suck down on every inch of his body. He wanted to rip Sam’s clothes off but he couldn’t stop long enough to do it. Sam was running his hands all over Dean’s chest and abs. He loved squeezing his firm muscles. Sam leaned down and bit down near Dean’s shoulder, Dean groaned and tightened his grip. Sam ran his finger over Dean’s nipple and flicked it hard, getting a load moan out of Dean. Sam gasped as he felt Dean licking a trail from his jaw up behind his ear. He grazed his teeth over his ear and lightly tugged on it, softly biting down then licking higher behind Sam’s ear.

Dean whispered. “Want you so bad Sammy. What do you want to do baby?”

Sam lost it when he heard Dean’s voice, all sexed out. He opened his mouth but only a soft moan came out.

Dean smiled and asked, “Want me Sammy?”

"Mmm hmm."

"What do you want to do to me Sammy?"

"Fuck."

Dean moaned against Sam’s lips, closing his eyes and sliding his tongue into his mouth kissing him hard. He pulled back and looked at his brother, smiling.

“Mmm Sammy, want to fuck so bad. You wanna fuck baby?”

Sam nodded vigorously. The thought of having sex with Dean made him lose the ability to form any coherent thoughts, the feeling he got when Dean kissed and touched him intoxicated him like nothing ever had before, all he could think about was how bad he wanted his brother.

“Want it De, more than anything. I’m fucking serious. Don’t want nothin’ else.”

Dean smiled. “God this is the only thing I want in my life, don’t care ‘bout nothin’ else but if I lose it, I will-“

Sam kissed Dean hard, giving him a rough kiss. Dean moaned and closed his eyes, letting his brother ravage his tongue around his mouth.

“Dean, I will never ever want anything else. Shit, you are the ONLY person I have ever wanted to be with.  I swear we will be together forever and-“

Dean pressed his lips to Sam’s then pulled back. “Talk later, ‘K? Shit been wanting this all fucking day and we can talk later. But one thing first…” Dean smirked and Sam looked down at him suspiciously.

"What?"

“You know I gotta be a smart ass..”

"Oh God Dean. Not now. Please."

"Just one question. So out of all of those things you love about me, what do you love best?"

"Jesus fucking Christ Dean just fuck me already."

"I will Sammy, I’ll fuck you so god damn hard you won’t be able to move for the rest of the night. So you should fuck me first. I promise you that you will lose the ability to function when I’m done with you. But c’mon…what is it you like the absolute best?"

Sam bit his lip and looked over at Dean. He leaned in and kissed him, Dean smiled and kissed Sam then pulled back with a smirk.

"I still say it’s my great ass. I mean you’ve been dying to get a piece of my sweet ass for a long time haven’t you? You love feeling on it, you love the thought that it belongs to you and that you’ll always be the only one that gets to tear it up. Fuck me Sammy, want you to fuck me nice and hard. So fucking hard."

Sam let out a noise, Dean grabbed Sam’s hands and put them on his ass. Sam squeezed them hard then jerked Dean’s boxers down and ran his hand over his beautiful ass.

“Damn right it’s mine.” Sam kneaded his fingers in and squeezed harder. “Fuck Dean. I do love your ass. So fucking firm and oh shit, it’s fucking gorgeous.”

"Mmm so it is my ass. You only love me cuz I got a great ass?"

"NO. I fucking love your ass, but I love every motherfucking thing about you Dean. Especially that ass."

"You can let go of it now…"

"Nah, been wanting to do this my whole life, just let me touch it for a few minutes."

"You can touch it all you want as long as you’re fucking me while you do it."

 “Want me to fuck you Dean?”

"Yes, fuck. I told you, I want you to fuck the hell outta me then I wanna finish you. Make you scream and come so fucking hard. Want to make you climax so hard you collapse and can’t function and shit-"

Dean paused, Sam slid his finger across his rim and was teasing his finger in his ass.

"Oh shit… fuck Sammy."

"You love it when I finger that tight ass don't you? You're fucking tight Dean, fuck."

"You are too, so unbelievably tight. Love my virgin ass, huh? Well, I was a virgin until you fucked me."

Sam laughed, “Sounds weird coming out of your mouth. I mean you've had so much sex and it just is funny to hear you of all people say just lost your virginity today.”

"Did you ever finger yourself and think about me fucking you?"

"Yeah, did you?."

"Damn Sammy, should make you do it so I can watch. Fuck. Yeah I’ve pounded my fingers up my ass thinking about you, surprised you didn’t know that. I usually get so into it I don’t realize I’m making a ton of noise."

"Oh god I love the noises you make, I used to get off on those alone."

"Well make me make even more noise, make me fucking scream and fuck Sammy, just stick your damn finger in me, stop teasing it in."

Dean moaned as Sam slid his finger further in Dean’s ass. Dean pushed back, trying to get him to push it in further. Sam’s eyes scanned his brother’s body, Dean was pushing back hard, rolling his hips over Sam’s cock. He wanted him so damn bad, and he was starting to get into having Sam finger him. His eyes traveled down to his brother’s abs. Dean’s hard cock was poking out of the waistband of his boxers. Dean opened his eyes and followed his brother’s eyes, smirking.

"You want that?"

Sam nodded, licking his lips.

Dean wrapped his fist around his cock and stoked it a few times, looking at Sam. Sam teased another finger barely in then pulled it back. Dean moved his hand off of his cock and pushed back harder.

"Fuck, stick another finger in me Sammy. C’mon."

Sam pulled Dean’s boxers all the way off, his cock sprung out against his stomach. Sam moaned softly, he could not take his eyes off of his brother’s gorgeous long thick cock. He was so hard. Sam wrapped his fist around Dean’s dick and eased his fingers in further, pushing it in and out harder as he thrust his fist up his cock faster. Dean gasped and pushed back harder, moaning loud and slamming his eyes shut.

"Fuck Sammy…fuck I’m so motherfucking horny. Want you in me so damn bad.  _SHIT_."

Sam was too, his dick was throbbing, he was so damn hard it hurt. He was really getting off watching his brother, he was rocking back and forth on his lap fucking himself on his fingers and it was the hottest thing he had ever seen besides Dean himself, and he looked completely fucking gorgeous, all fucking horny. His hair was wet and sticking up in some places and completely flat in others, sweat was glistening off of him and his cock was so hard the head was bright red and curving up against his stomach. Sam could feel it twitching when he slid his fingers deeper inside. Dean’s eyes were squeezed shut and he was biting his incredible lips hard as Sam slid a third finger in.

Dean held his breath, it burned but in an instant it was pure pleasure. His eyes flew open and he started rocking hard into Sam, he looked into Sam’s hazel eyes watching him. It turned him on even more so he slid his hand down to his nipple and started tugging on it hard. Sam groaned, his brother was driving him completely insane. He was so fucking horny. Dean reached back and eased Sam’s fingers out of him. Sam looked up at him, wondering why he stopped because he seemed to be pretty in to it.

Dean leaned down and crushed his lips to Sam’s, kissing him hard and reaching down and unzipping his jeans. He pulled back and smirked. “Your fucking jeans were killing me. Don’t know how you could stand ‘em either, looks like you’re about to burst out of them.”

Dean moved off of Sam long enough to slide his jeans and boxers off then straddled him again, he balled Sam’s shirt up in his fist and jerked him up off the bed. He pulled Sam into a kiss then ripped Sam’s shirt over his head. Dean put his hand around Sam’s jaw and jerked it forward, pressing his lips against Sam’s.

“Sammy, you’re so fucking hot baby. Damn you turn me on so damn much.”

Sam felt Dean wrap his muscular arm around him and moaned into his mouth. He could feel Dean’s lips curve into a smile as he traced his finger down Sam’s spine. He kissed Sam deeper, his tongue swirling wildly around his mouth. Dean’s tongue traced his teeth and twirled around his tongue. Dean pulled back and bit down on Sam’s lip, he pulled it out and sucked down on it, staring at Sam with such intensity he felt like he was being hypnotized by his mossy green eyes. Dean’s finger teased over the top of Sam’s ass crack, Sam groaned so Dean slid it further down. He pulled Sam in closer, their bodies pressed tight against each other as he started thrusting his hips into Sam, their cocks pressed tight against their stomachs and the friction was causing precome to sweat out.

Dean turned the kiss up more, tongue fucking Sam’s mouth as he slid his finger across his rim and teased the tip of his finger inside. Sam pushed down on it until Dean was able to ease his finger in. Sam rocked back and moaned. 

Dean pulled back, looking into Sam’s eyes and whispered, “You know why I love you Sammy? I love your smile, the way those damn dimples make me fucking want to just….do this..”

Dean paused and kissed Sam, licking his lips until Sam opened them and kissed fiercely into his mouth. Dean pulled back and looked up at Sam, staring into his hazel eyes. “And I love those eyes. How they never are the same color and I just could stare into them forever.”

Dean pushed Sam back down so he was lying flat on the bed. He kissed him again and muttered against his lips, “I even love that long hair, because I’ve always wanted to kiss you and grab handfuls of it while we fuck.”

Dean kissed Sam again, running his hands though Sam’s hair and grabbing fistfuls as he shifted so their cocks were rubbing together harder as he thrust his hips into his brother.

Dean kissed Sam’s neck, sucking down on the pressure points and then continued to kiss down Sam’s chest as he kept telling Sam what he loved about him, “Love your perfect fucking body. Goddamn hot baby. Look at you shit, make me so fucking hard every time I see you.”

“I love that you’re everything I’m not and fuck I love that you put up with my crazy ass, ‘cuz I couldn’t live without you.”

“Dean,” Sam moaned softly, Dean was kissing and touching every inch of his body and it felt incredible.

“And really I love every fucking thing about you. I don’t want to talk about it right now. But I tortured you all day so I had to tell you a few things, but it would take me forever to tell you everything I love about you because you’re fucking perfect Sammy.”

Sam wrapped his arms around his brother, pulling him close. Sam kissed Dean, his tongue ravaging through his mouth. He let every ounce of want and need that had built up since he was a teenager build up as he kissed Dean with so much intensity it felt like he was sucking the air right out of Dean’s lungs. Dean pushed on his chest and pulled back gasping. “ _Fuck_.”

Sam grinned, “You wanna fuck Dean?”

Dean nodded and in a strained voice replied, “Y-yes…soon as….I can….fucking…breathe.”

While Dean gasped for air Sam ran a hand down Dean’s chest and looked up at him.

When Dean could breathe again he jerked Sam’s head to his and kissed him as he wrapped his arms around Sam and rolled them around so he was on top again. He smirked at Sam and shifted to the side. He slid his hand down Sam’s chest and traced his finger down until he got to his cock. He wrapped his hand around it and jerked it hard, sucking down on Sam’s neck. He moved to suck down on Sam’s nipples, biting down and flicking it hard with his tongue. He moved to kiss down Sam’s abs when Sam pulled him back up.

"Don’t want me to suck that big fat cock?"

Sam nodded, “Yeah but first…I um..”

Dean felt Sam wrap his fist around his cock and squeeze it. Dean smirked and pressed a kiss to Sam’s lips. He slid his hand down Sam’s arm and wrapped it around Sam’s fist, moving it faster as he pushed his hip harder into it.

"Want that big cock Sammy?"

Sam nodded.

"You want to suck it again, don’t you?"

Sam nodded again.

"Shit Sammy, what’s with the silent treatment? I wanna hear what you want. You wanna blow me you gotta tell me. You know, it would really turn me on if you took control, damn it would be fucking hot because  I fucking love you when you get all fucking rough with me and fucking tell me what I want to hear."

Sam pushed Dean’s shoulder and forced him down to lay flat. Dean smiled as Sam nudged his legs apart and knelt between them.

"Fine. I want to suck your big thick cock. Fuck I’ve wanted to give you head since I was like twelve years old, and when I did it today, god I fucking loved it."

"Shit Sammy.  _Fuck."_   Dean moaned as Sam wrapped his fist around the base of his cock. "Yeah, I saw the way you were getting all into it. Fuck Sammy, you give the most amazing blow job. I fucking love it. You want that cock bad huh?"

Sam roughly licked up Dean’s cock, digging his tongue into the vein and swirling it over the head. He dipped it into his slit and spread the precome that was sweating out all over. He sucked down on the crown and flicked his tongue roughly around.

Dean groaned, “Sammy…shit baby. Love sucking on my cock don’t you?”

“Mmm hmm,” Sam agreed, sending a jolt of pleasure across Dean’s dick, getting a loud moan out of him, and Sam loved hearing it so he moaned, getting an even sexier moan out of Dean.

Sam sucked down hard and took more in then swallowed down. He bobbed his head up and down the slowly pulled back, twirling his tongue around.

Dean reached down and ran his fingers through Sam’s hair, circling his hips to try and fight back the urge to thrust in. It felt so amazing. Sam quickly took his entire dick in, Dean gasped and arched his back.

"Ohhh fuck Sammy.  _Fuck_. SO damn good.”

Sam went down faster and when Dean felt his dick hit the back of Sam’s throat he slammed his eyes shut and groaned. Sam rolled his balls lightly in his hand then slid his finger over his perineum as he took Dean in as much as he could. Dean felt his cock curve down his throat and choked out moans, “Ohhhh fuck. Fuck Sammy. Son of a fucking  _bitch_. You keep that up I’m gonna come and ohhhh  _shit_ -“

Dean’s voice cut out, he felt Sam slide two fingers in his ass and pound down on his prostate. Dean wrapped his legs around Sam’s neck and pushed down hard on his fingers, grunting as he thrust into Sam’s wet heat and pounded down, pushing his fingers deeper into his ass. He was writing around, feeling pleasure pulse through his body. He was babbling incoherently, Sam rubbed his perineum and massaged his fingers over Dean’s prostate.

"Holy fucking shit Sammy…ohhh  _fuck_." Dean moaned as he came hard, Sam swallowed his hot come, loving the sweet salty taste. He put his hand on Dean’s ass and pushed him harder, letting him know he could push in as hard as he could. Dean thrust his hips hard and pushed down on Sam’s fingers a few more times before falling back against the pillows, panting hard.

He looked up at Sam, he was smiling down at him. Sam loved making Dean feel so much pleasure, Dean had done it to him earlier and he knew that it was going to get even better now that they could do it on the bed.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Dean whispered in a low voice.

Dean sat up and pushed Sam back hard, kissing fiercely into his mouth, thrusting his hips into him, grinding his cock hard against his brother’s cock.

"Ohhh Sammy…want you to fuck me so damn bad…and shit, I can’t wait to fuck you. Damn, I want to fuck you so damn bad."

Sam groaned and pushed Dean back. He nudged his legs apart and moved between them, he felt Dean pulling him. Dean put his hands on Sam’s hips and pulled him up his chest until Sam’s cock was inches from his face.

"Fuck my mouth Sammy."

"Dean…"

"C’mon I can take it, just start slow. I want to suck that big fat cock, want you to fucking jam it down my throat. You know I like it rough. I want you to force it in my mouth."

Sam moved up and pushed his cock into Dean’s mouth. Dean put his hand on Sam’s ass, grabbing his cheeks firmly and shoving him in further. Sam gasped, afraid to push down too fast so he circled his hips. Dean hollowed out his cheeks and pushed on Sam’s ass to get him to go faster. Sam rolled his hips a little more, bucking them until he felt himself hit the back of Dean’s throat. He felt Dean moan around his cock, it felt incredible, sending a jolt through him. 

Sam threw his head back and started thrusting his cock into Dean’s mouth, Dean seemed to be able to handle it so he pushed in further. Dean’s tongue swirled around, roughly licking up the vein and dipping into his slit. Dean bobbed his head up and down faster, sliding his finger down Sam’s balls and rubbing the sensitive skin underneath.

“Ohh god Dean…shit, so fucking good.”

Dean knew Sam wasn’t much of a talker so he was making it his mission to get him to talk more, and if he happened to scream that was even better.

Dean slid two fingers into Sam’s ass and thrust them hard, he put his hand on Sam’s ass and pushed him faster into his mouth. Sam was groaning and finally starting to really thrust into Dean’s mouth.

Dean massaged his fingers over Sam’s prostate, Sam yelled out. “Dean! Oh fuck…I wanna fuck you Dean, if you don’t stop I’m gonna come.”

Dean wanted him to come, he knew he could get him hard again in seconds. Sam started shaking so Dean sucked down hard, taking his brother’s cock all the way in as he shot his come down his throat. Dean slid a third finger in and pounded down as Sam screamed out. Dean moaned, hearing his brother scream his name made his cock twitch hard.

Sam reached back and grabbed Dean’s cock, stroking him hard. Dean started pushing his hips faster into Sam’s hand then pushed on Sam until he moved enough for Dean to roll over onto his stomach, spreading his legs out. Sam moaned and ran a finger down his ass.

"Fuck Dean…  _fuck_.” Sam moaned, “You look so fucking hot, but I want to look at you when I fuck you.”

Sam leaned down and ran his tongue over Dean’s rim. Dean gasped when he felt his brother’s tongue slide in. Sam’s tongue was twirling around then he slid his finger in and started pressing on his prostate.

Dean was clutching the sheets, his knuckles white and biting his lip trying not to scream out, but it felt so damn good he did it anyway. Dean never screamed out during sex, but Sam was thrusting hard over his prostate, pressing down hard and Dean had never felt so much pleasure in his life.

Sam slid his fingers out and spread him open, latching down and plunging his tongue deep inside. Dean was moaning and pushing back into Sam, rocking his hips.

"Ohhhh Fuck Sammy…shit feels so amazing…ohhh my fucking god. Can’t wait for your big cock to be in me. Can’t wait to tear your ass up either. Ohhhh fuck Sammy..uhhhhh shit."

Sam eased a finger in under his tongue and gradually worked it in while he swirled his tongue along the silky skin. By the time he had another finger in Dean was pushing down hard so he pulled back and slid a third finger in. Dean started pounding down on them harder so Sam teased his pinky in under his other fingers. As soon as he had all four fingers in Dean was totally fucking losing it, he wanted it so damn bad he couldn’t take it anymore but it felt incredible. He pushed back as hard as he could, then he collapsed down because his entire body felt boneless. He felt jolts of white hot pleasure coursing through his entire body.

“Sammy,” Dean moaned, “Oh fuck…so damn good…want your cock in me  _now_.”

Dean reached back and pulled on Sam’s hand until he eased it out.

"Fuck," Dean moaned breathlessly. "Oh shit Sammy, never felt so incredible in my life.”

Sam put his hand on Dean’s hip and rolled him over onto his back. Dean looked like he was going to protest so Sam grinned, “I wanna see you. Yes, I love your ass and looking at it but I also love looking at your gorgeous face, and those damn full lips, and your eyes, and-”

"OK OK, well love them while you’re fucking me, damn. Not exactly the time I want to hear your why you love me monologue."

"Huh, well you drove me fucking nuts all day asking me what I loved about you…"

"And you choose now to finally fucking answer me? At least ram your cock into me while you run your damn mouth."

Sam rolled his eyes, his brother was so unpredictable, he changed his attitude in the blink of an eye. He would never figure him out, but he loved even when he was being bossy and impatient.

Sam teased the tip of his cock against Dean's rim, Dean was already pushing down hard, trying desperately to get Sam in him.

"Dean chill."

Dean sighed and spread his legs open wider, as soon as he felt Sam push all the way in, he groaned. "Ohhh baby, fuck. Been wanting that big fat cock in me so damn bad. Good as fuck."

Sam let out a breath, Dean was so damn tight it felt incredible. He started rocking his hips in harder and faster. "Damn De, oh shit..."

"How good is it Sammy?"

"Ohhh shit De, the best. Incredible. Oh god it's so damn amazing."

Dean shifted and moaned, he felt his brother's cock hit his prostate and it send so much pleasure though him he closed his eyes and laid back. After a few minutes Sam noticed he wasn't making any noise, just pushing into him and panting hard. 

Sam had always heard Dean run his mouth during sex, he wanted him to talk dirty to him. It turned him on when he did it plus his voice was sounding like pure sex right now.

"Why you so quiet?"

Dean opened his eyes and looked up at Sam, sending a jolt through him. “What…what do you…uhhhh mean?” Dean paused and moaned, “Gotta make me scream, I don’t fake orgasms.”

"I mean…you um, you’re not talking."

"You want me to talk while you’re fu-" Dean paused, smiling. "Ohh right, my voice turns you on. Or…wait. You kinky son of a bitch, you want me to talk dirty to you, don’t you?"

Dean grinned as he watched Sam blush all the way down his chest. “Mmm love making you blush Sammy. OK, you asked for it, you’ll be wishing I’d shut my goddamn mouth.”

Sam thrust harder into Dean, groaning as he felt Dean shift and he got in deeper. “Damn baby,  _fuck_ your big fucking cock feels so damn good deep in my ass. Fucking pound into me Sammy.”

Sam rocked his hips harder into Dean, Dean leaned forward and pulled Sam down far enough so he could put his legs over his shoulder. “Ohhh shit, just like that….fuck. Make me your slut baby. Wanna be your fucking cockslut ‘cuz damn Sammy never felt anything this amazing.”

"Really?"

Dean nodded hard and gasped as Sam’s cock slammed hard into his prostate, Dean started pushing harder into Sam. “Holy fucking shit Sammy…oh god keep that up and I’ll be your fucking bitch. Jesus.”

Sam moaned, he really didn’t care what Dean said because his voice was so fucking hot when he was sexed out, but then the things he was saying turned him on even more.

“Mmm Sammy you’re so fucking hot baby. Love that you’re all mine. I’m all yours baby, can have this sweet ass anytime you want. I don’t care if we’re in the car, working a case, shit I’ll have sex with you anytime anywhere.”

Sam pounded harder into Dean, he gripped his thighs tight and Dean moved them up more. “Yeah baby, fold me in half, push my thighs up and get in deep. Wanna feel you deep inside me. Make me feel it the rest of the week. How’s it feel Sammy? Nice and tight? You’re the only one that ever gets to fuck me so tell me how good it is. You love knowing this ass is all yours, that no one’s ever been inside me and no one ever will?”

“Oh shit Dean…your ass is incredible…so fucking tight and ohhh fuck. Love that it’s mine. Don’t want anyone to ever touch it, or even look at it.”

“Don’t ever worry about that, I’d never let anyone touch it besides you. My dick’s all yours too. Never ever fuck anyone but you ever again Sammy. Never had sex so fucking good in my life and I never want anything else because nothing compares to you baby.”

Sam felt Dean pushing on him harder, he spread his legs more and Sam felt himself plunge in deep, his balls tight against the back of Dean’s ass.

“Dean…oh fuck you’re so tight and oh I fucking love it.”

Sam started rocking his hips in harder, he leaned down and started sucking on Dean’s neck hard. Dean moaned and started tugging on Sam’s hair as he ran his fingers though it.

“Bite me baby, mark me up so everyone knows who I belong to. Fucking sink your teeth in me.”

Sam sucked down hard, moving down Dean’s neck and leaving a trail of dark hickeys. He bit down lightly, Dean moaned and pushed on Sam’s head, wanting him to bite harder. Dean was pushing up into Sam, meeting his thrusts and digging his fingers into Sam’s back. Sam moaned into his neck and sucked down as hard as he could, he moved his other hand to Dean’s nipple and pinched it hard.

“Oh shit baby, just like that. Harder, don’t be afraid to really dig in, bite me and pinch me harder. So fucking hard, do it Sammy.”

Sam pinched Dean’s nipple so hard his fingers started hurting but Dean was writhing around under him so he kept pinching. He sucked down on his neck, Dean’s eyes slammed shut and he was grunting hard, pushing into Sam and moaning. When Sam bit down Dean screamed out Sam’s name. Sam felt his stomach tighten, his toes curl and he knew he was going to come soon.

He pushed up on his knees and wrapped his fist around Dean’s cock. Dean sat up and reached behind Sam, he slid his fingers in him so he’d be ready for him. They pushed into each other hard, Dean felt Sam’s cock slam into his prostate, Sam saw his mouth fall open in silent ecstasy and thrust in as hard as he could. Dean’s back arched, allowing him in further. Sam was hitting his prostate over and over, Dean was whimpering, he clutched Sam tight and leaned against him, burying his head into his neck. He started sucking down on Sam’s neck leaving a few hickeys on him too.

Sam felt Dean tighten like a vice on him, he gave one final thrust and started coming. Dean groaned when he felt his brother’s hot come fill him up, He felt Sam spasm so he pushed him back and started bouncing on him hard to help him through his orgasm.

“Dean, oh baby…love that perfect ass.” Sam groaned, the orgasm getting more and more intense.

Dean put his hand on his cock and started fisting it, Sam groaned watching him. Dean came on Sam’s stomach, throwing his head back, groaning.

As soon as Dean pulled himself off of Sam’s cock, he leaned down over him, kissing him hard as started grinding into his brother. He rolled Sam to the side, kissing him deeper and running his hand over his ass.

“Ready for more baby?”

“Mmm yeah, been wanting you to fuck again me since you came in me last time.”

Sam slid his hand down Dean’s chest, flicking his nipple. Dean moaned and wrapped one of Sam’s legs around his waist. He started fingering his ass as Sam started fisting Dean’s cock.

“Damn De, you’re always hard aren’t you?”

“You always make me hard. You should talk you always have a fucking boner too.”

“Look at you, you’re fucking hot.”

“You’re fucking hot. You know you’re a pretty boy Sammy.”

“You’re the pretty boy, you model looking son of a bitch.”

“Mmm you’re fucking sexy, like a male fucking stripper. You should put your suit on later and give me a show, tie me up and fuck the hell outta me.”

“Shut up, if anyone’s a stripper, it’s you. You’re the one that loves taking his clothes off.”

“I think whenever we’re in our room we don’t need clothes, they just get in the way and take too much time to get off.”

“I think we should just do nothing but this all the time.”

“Could do nothing but this the rest of my life, and that’s exactly what I’m gonna do baby.”

Dean put his hand on Sam’s hip and moved him so he was on his stomach then pulled his hips until his ass was in the air. He ran his finger across Sam’s rim and moaned softly.

“Fucking gorgeous Sammy.”

Dean groaned as he entered him, “Fuck…son of a bitch Sammy. Jesus you’re so fucking tight….holy fucking shit it feels so damn good.”

Dean pushed Sam’s back down further, thrusting in hard and fast. Sam moaned, the feeling of his brother’s huge cock stretching him out was incredible. “Oh god Dean…”

"Yeah you love it don’t you Sammy? Love feeling that big cock deep in your ass. Fuck you’re tight. Tight as fucking hell. Fucking good as….ohhh shit."

Dean felt Sam clamp down on his cock hard, "Damn Sammy get any tighter I’m not gonna be able to fucking move. Oh shit."

Dean circled his hips a few times, opening him up more. He slowly pulled out, Sam groaned. “Shit, you love feeling it slide in and out inch by inch don’t you?”

"Mmm hmm." Sam moaned loudly, “God Dean, love your big thick cock in me. Fuck it feels so damn good. Big fucking cock, so fucking big Dean.”

Dean slid back in insanely slow and thrust in hard when he was halfway in. He heard Sam moaning loud into the pillow, he did it a few more times but he couldn’t hold back, each time he thrust in he wanted to pound into his brother’s ass as hard as he could. Dean leaned down over’s Sam’s back as he slid in slowly, Sam groaned, loving the feeling of feeling his brother pressed up against him.

"Ohhh Dean….shit."

Dean kissed the back of Sam’s neck, sucking down as he thrust back in. He pushed himself back up a little and kissed and sucked up Sam’s spine. Sam was moaning and babbling incoherently. Dean sucked down harder on his neck as he sped up his thrusts, he rocked his hips harder and faster until he was slamming full force into his brother. Sam was getting louder, pushing back to meet Dean’s thrusts. Dean knelt up, pulling Sam’s hips up more and pressing his fingers into them as he pulled him along as he bucked his hips harder.

"Dean! Fuck….oh god…harder."

"Ohhh  yeah feels so fucking good. Shit Sammy, could do this for fucking ever. Damn I wish you wouldn’t have been so fucking stubborn, coulda been doin’ this for years."

Sam mumbled something but Dean couldn’t understand him, probably arguing that Dean was way more stubborn. Dean smiled, Sam was a fucked out, blissed out wreck and he loved making him that way. Dean rocked his hips in a firm steady motion, suddenly Sam yelled out his name. Dean could feel him shuddering and he was getting even tighter.

"Oh fuck Sam.  _Fuck."_

Dean winced, Sam was so fucking tight as it was and now he was squeezing, clamping down hard but it felt incredible.

"Ohhh damn baby, hitting that sweet spot huh?"

Sam groaned and pushed into Dean, yelling out a muffled agreement into the pillow.

"Jesus fucking Christ Sam, oh shit. Mmm that’s just…fuck it’s incredible. I-" Dean’s voice cut out, he threw his head back and pumped into Sam as hard as he could.

The bed was creaking loud, they were both thrusting so hard it sounded like the bed was going to collapse but neither of them cared or would stop for anything because it was the most amazing feeling in the world.  He was so glad he had listened to Dean saying he was going to fuck him so hard he would not be able to function, because at that moment Sam felt like his spine had melted away, his arms and legs felt boneless. The pure pleasure pumping through him was pure ecstasy. He managed to turn his head enough to look at his brother and that was when he lost it.

His eyes were squeezed shut, he was biting his swollen lips hard to keep from screaming out, sweat was glistening off of him and it made him look even more appealing. His hair was sticking up in the sexiest way and he just looked fucking gorgeous. Sam felt his stomach clench tight, he started shaking. He felt Dean’s huge cock slam hard into his prostate, his brother’s eyes flew open and he was staring into his. 

Dean looked at Sam, he looked so fucking hot. His hooded pupil blown eyes staring up at him and it sent him over the edge. It gave him the push he needed, he felt like he was going to collapse but looking at Sam looking at him gave him enough to thrust into him a few more times.

“So beautiful Sammy…” He moaned and they both came hard, Dean rocked his hips a few more times until Sam stopped shaking. He didn’t even bother pulling out, he just pulled Sam with him so they were both laying on their sides.

He ran a hand over Sam’s chest and kissed the back of his neck. Sam moaned softly, pressing himself tighter against his brother. Dean trailed kisses around the front of Sam’s neck then up his jaw. He was panting, still trying to catch his breath after the intense orgasm took his breath away. He nuzzled his nose up behind Sam’s ear, sending a shiver down Sam’s spine.

"Dean," Sam moaned. "God, so amazing. Oh  _fuck."_

"Mmm yeah. The best."

Sam turned around, he stared into his brother’s eyes, running his hand up his chest until he got to his neck then he pulled him even closer. They both leaned in for a kiss at the same time, pressed up tight against each other, fitting together perfectly, and they were so perfectly in sync, like they were made for each other and meant to be together, because they were. They were more than brothers, best friends or lovers, they were soul mates. They had a bond so strong no one would ever come between them, and most people would never understand it but the only thing that mattered was they had each other and they would fight to stay that way, nothing would ever come between them.

They lazily made out while caressing each other’s bodies. Sam tightened his grip on Dean, he was so glad he finally had everything he had ever wanted, the one thing that mattered most to him in the world. Dean felt the same way, he only wished they would have done this years ago, but he spent most of his life dwelling on the past and he knew he had to let it go and just be happy that he finally had the one and only thing he wanted, and for the first time he really was happy.

They both pulled back at the same time. Dean licked his lips and studied Sam’s eyes. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak just as Sam opened his.

At the same time they both said, “I love you.”

Sam smiled, his lips met Dean’s and they rolled around, wrestling each other to be on top. Dean rolled Sam onto his back, kissing him and grinding his hard cock over Sam’s. After a few minutes Sam overpowered him and pushed Dean to his side, but Dean pushed him back onto his back and smirked.

“Gotta do better than that little brother. Only time you’ll ever be able to overpower me is if I let you, and the only time I’ll let you is when I want you to f-“

Sam pushed Dean over and straddled him. He smirked and pushed down on Dean’s shoulders while Dean struggled to push him off. After a minute Dean pulled Sam down and kissed him. He ran his hand up and down his back, kneading his fingers in. Sam melted into Dean’s touch. Dean caressed his face and kissed him while smoothing his fingers through his hair.

Sam suddenly felt himself being rolled over, he had gotten so caught up in Dean kissing and touching him he didn’t even feel him moving him until it was too late. Dean smirked, looking down at his brother. He straddled his hips and leaned down to kiss Sam.

“Don’t worry Sammy, you can fuck me. I just want to ride you. Gonna ride you so damn hard we’re gonna put dents in the wall, gonna make you climax so hard, then I’m gonna fuck the hell out of you and make you climax all over again.”

Sam smiled, he wondered how the would ever get anything done again. He didn't even want to sleep, he just wanted to have sex with his sexy older brother. He knew he would have to make Dean take a break once in awhile, because Sam knew if he felt this way then Dean would never stop because he always was in a sexed up mood. Sam gasped as Dean slid down on his cock, he loved that they finally were together because the only thing he needed in the world was his brother, and now that he had him he was going to do everything he could to keep things exactly the way they now were.

 

 

 


End file.
